One World, Two Lives (ON-HOLD BEING REWRITTEN POSSIBLE RENAMING)
by ChaosThanatos
Summary: When Lailah Riddle meets Fred and George Weasley, she finally thinks she has friends. She soon realizes they aren't. Yet she longs to rekindle their friendship even 4 years after they abandoned her. Being Voldemort's daughter or part of a prophecy wasn't going to be easy. Lailah knew that. What she didn't know were the dangers that awaited her the moment she started her third year.
1. Prologue

_**Hi, my name is Alinai. Alinai Merope Riddle. You've probably guessed by now that I'm the Dark Lord's daughter. I'm not proud of the things my Father has done, unlike my sisters Lily and Miracle. I'm also not proud of what they've done. All 3 of them have destroyed lives and torn apart families, our family included. Me and my other sister Melissa don't know how we'll be able to forgive them. When people look at me and Mel, they stop and wonder that how on earth in a family so dark and evil, there are 2 people with hearts so pure? Well it was our Mother, she made sure that we didn't end up like our other halves, or like Father. And I'm thankful for that, even though she's no longer with us. Before when I used to look at my past, all I saw is pain and suffering and destruction thanks to my Father. Yet there were certain people who changed that. People who I would give my life for their well being. People I'm grateful to have.**_

 _ **I am Alinai Riddle, the Girl-Who-Lived and this is my story…**_

* * *

 _ **"You have never seen a city until you have seen Alicante of the glass towers" ~ Book ~ City of Bones by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

Alinai sneaked out of the large manor that she lived in, not noticing the small mousy-brown haired girl watching her from one of the upper windows or the dark brown haired girl following her. She walked down the path and into the village nearby. She always loved Ottery St. Catchpole. Her father hated it here, but it was where her mother's paternal lived and her father wasn't about to stay at Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton or in Ashlynn's childhood home in Dublin, Ireland. So they stayed at Ravenwood Manor in Ottery St. Catchpole. Alinai, like her mother, loved it.

When she reached the village, she started running through it, smiling at everyone. She was heading for the field when she tripped over someone's foot.

"Oh sorry!" a young male voice said before holding out a hand to help her up. Alinai looked up at him. He had messy red hair, warm brown eyes, light skin and a freckled face. He smiled kindly at her and she knew she could immediately trust him. She smiled back and took his hand, letting him pull her up. He looked about her age, 9. He released her hand and she brushed herself off.

"I'm George. George Weasley" the boy said. Alinai froze. She was told several times by Father that the Weasleys were not people she was to mix with, or even talk to. But yet there was one right in front of her. And she didn't understand why her Father told her to stay away.

"Alinai but call me Ali" she said. She smiled at him and held out her hand, she had seen her Father do this a few times with other men. George seemed to know what she was doing as well because he took her hand again and shook it, smiling back at her. An identical boy to George walked over.

"I see you've made a new friend without me George. I'm Fred" the boy said.

"Nice to meet you Fred. I'm Alinai or Ali for short" she replied, smiling as she shook hands with Fred.

"You too" Fred said.

"Do you live in the village?" Alinai asked. Fred shook his head.

"No, we live in a house on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. What about you?" George asked.

"I live on the edge of the village in Ravenwood Manor" Alinai said.

"Nice. We've seen Ravenwood Manor. It's huge" Fred said.

"Just makes it easier to get lost" she said, rolling her eyes. It felt nice to act so muggle. To not have to worry about posture or getting her expensive clothes muddy, like she had gotten her ordinary jeans and long sleeve top already.

"But at least you're respected" George said.

"Yes. And I'm expected to grow up to be ladylike and fragile. Please" she said crossing her arms. Fred and George smirked.

"Well then Miss Alinai, would you like to help us pull a prank?" George asked.

"Only if you promise not to call me Alinai"

* * *

Alinai and the twins laughed silently from their hiding spot.

"Did you see their faces? It was priceless!" Alinai said.

"This is the joy we experience everyday dear Ali" Fred said.

"Lucky idiots" she said. Fred and George looked mock hurt.

"Ouch" George said. Alinai laughed. Her laughter was cut short when someone came up behind Fred and George. He looked about 12.

"Hey pipsqueaks" he said.

"Go away Jeremy" Fred said.

"No" his eyes rested on Alinai.

"Who's this? A new friend?" he asked.

"Leave us alone!" Alinai said.

"She's got guts" Jeremy said, pushing Alinai. She stumbled back over a loose brick. She heard her ankle snap faintly.

"Hey! That's my sister!" another voice said and the dark brown haired girl from earlier stepped out. She was a little taller than Alinai. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her cold, brown eyes, that stood out against her pale skin, were narrowed. Fred and George glared at him and suddenly a pile of barrels behind them blew up. Jeremy jumped and ran off.

"Freaks!" he called as he ran.

"Accidental Magic. You're wizards" Miracle and Alinai whispered together. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"He won't try to hurt our friend again" Fred said. George nodded.

"I like to see him try" Miracle said.

"Who are you?" George asked, looking at her.

"Miracle. Alinai's twin sister" Miracle said in her slightly stuck up voice.

"So let me guess you're the stuck up, posh one out of the 2 of you" Fred said. Miracle scoffed and rolled her eyes before spotting Ali sitting on the ground holding her ankle.

"Alinai! Are you alright?!" Miracle exclaimed running over.

"No, my ankle. I'm pretty sure it's broken" she said quietly. Miracle stood up, brushed off her dress and looked at Ali.

"I'll go get father" she said before running off. Ali watched after her with wide fearful eyes.

"No Mira! Don't get father! Anyone but father!" she shouted after her but Miracle didn't listen. Fred looked at George and George nodded slightly to him. Fred held his hand out to Ali.

"Here, I know somewhere close where we can get your ankle fixed" he said. Ali looked at him warily.

"Where?" she asked, Fred grinned at her.

"My house" he said. Ali bit her lip but took his hand and let him pull her up.

* * *

It took them about 5 minutes but they eventually made it to the Burrow. Fred and Ali waited outside while George went in to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley what happened. Mrs Weasley came out, a slightly worried expression on her face. She looked at Ali sympathetically.

"Bring her in Fred, carefully" Mrs Weasley said. Fred nodded and helped her in. Ali gave him a grateful smile as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Thank you" she said.

"It was nothing" Fred said. Ali smiled again and he smiled back. Mrs Weasley came over with her wand.

"Now this will hurt a little" she said. Ali nodded.

"Episkey" Mrs Weasley said. There was a sharp quiet snap. Ali didn't make a sound but she did bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"There all fixed" Mrs Weasley said. Ali nodded again.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" she said politely.

"It's okay dear. Nice to see Fred and George are making friends with people who aren't like them. You'll be a good influence on them I think" Mrs Weasley replied. Ali smiled.

"Maybe" she said.

"Or maybe we'll be a bad influence on her" George said.

"I'd like to see you try" Ali said.

"Oh we will" Fred said. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"What's your name dear?" she asked.

"Alinai. Ali for short" Ali replied.

"Well Ali, do you have anyone who can pick you up? I don't want you walking home by yourself after what happened" Mrs Weasley said. Ali nodded after a moment.

"I can ask my mother to come pick me up" Ali said.

"What about your dad?" George asked. Ali's head sharply turned to him.

"No!" she exclaimed. Mrs Weasley, Fred and George frowned.

"I mean, no he wouldn't want to come and collect me because he thinks I can walk home perfectly fine on my own. He likes Mira more than me" Ali recovered herself from the previous outburst.

"Mira?" Mrs Weasley questioned.

"Miracle. Ali's stuck up twin sister" Fred explained.

"She's not stuck up!" Ali protested frowning. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" he said. Ali bit her lip again.

"Okay maybe she's a bit stuck up…..Or maybe a lot….Okay she's stuck up!" Ali admitted.

"Told you" Fred said.

"Can I floo my mother please?" Ali asked.

"Sure you can dear" Mrs Weasley said. She showed Ali where the fireplace was and handed her the pot with floo powder in.

"Just call if you need any help" Mrs Weasley said. Ali nodded and turned to the fire as soon as Mrs Weasley left. Ali threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Ravenwood Manor, Ottery St. Catchpole" Ali said. The flames turned Green and suddenly her mother's face appeared in the fire.

"Ali! Are you okay? Miracle said your ankle was broken" Ashlynn asked.

"I'm fine Mama. I'm at a friend's house. He and his twin brother helped me here and his Mother fixed my ankle" Ali said.

"Oh thank Rowena" Ashlynn said.

"Can you pick me up?" Ali asked.

"Why can't your Tom pick you up? You know I'm busy right now" Ashlynn said.

"Because I'm scared of father, because he hates me and loves Mira and because I'm at the Weasley's house" Ali said.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute. I Love you Ali" Ashlynn said.

"Love you too mama" Ali said as her Mother's face disappeared along with the fire.

* * *

Ali walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Mother will be here in a minute" Ali said just as there was a knocking at the door. Ali's eyes brightened.

"That's probably her!" Ali said running towards the door and flinging it open. Just as Mrs Weasley, Fred and George arrived at the door, Ali flung herself into a woman's arms. The woman had white-blonde curly hair that fell past her waist, beautiful shimmering crystallized dark blue eyes the colour of violets, pale white skin and freckles. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened as Ashlynn put Ali down and looked at her.

"Molly" Ashlynn said.

"Ashlynn" Molly replied.

"Mama? You know Mrs Weasley?" Ali said.

"Yes, we were friends at school" Ashlynn said.

"Were?" Fred questioned.

"Yes. I was forced into an arranged marriage with one of our enemies and when I had you and Mira she couldn't believe I had created miniature versions of your father" Ashlynn said. Ali gasped.

"But I'm nothing like father! Father is a cruel evil man! I'm scared of father! I don't even look anything like him!" Ali said.

"Yes but Ali you did when you were born. You and Mira were identical to begin with" Ashlynn said.

"What?" she said. Ashlynn sighed. Alinai saw Fred beckon her over out of the corner of her eye and walked over to them, both looking very confused.

* * *

"Ali, who's your dad?" Fred asked.

"I'm not telling you" Ali said.

"Please Ali" Fred said.

"No! If I do you'll hate me like everyone else!" Ali said.

"Alia, please. I won't hate you" Fred said.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. She looks exactly like you. I mean identical to you" Molly said.

"I didn't want to have them with him you know" Ashlynn said.

"Yeah I know. You didn't have a choice. I guess I could've been a bit more helpful. Help Miracle turn out more like you and Ali than her Father" Molly said.

"It wasn't your fault Molly. Regulus wasn't happy either. And what do you mean help Miracle turn out more like me?" Ashlynn asked frowning.

"Ali said her Father likes Miracle more than her. You know what that means Ashlynn. Miracle believes in her father's ways. Ali doesn't, not right now at least" Molly said.

"Ali will never believe Tom's ways, she'll never be like him" Ashlynn said.

"How do you know that? He has Miracle wrapped around his little finger but I can tell Ali has your magic and she's part of the prophecy. He'll want her as well. And what he wants, he gets. He wanted you and he got you. You couldn't escape it" Molly said. Ashlynn bit her lip and sighed again.

"She's not part of the prophecy. She hasn't shown any signs of my powers" Ashlynn said shaking her head.

"Give it time Ash"

* * *

Back over with the twins and Ali, the small Riddle girl had finally cracked under Fred's insistence.

"Okay" Ali said. She took a deep breath and looked at her shoes.

"My Father is Tom Riddle Jr. Otherwise known as Voldemort" she said. Fred stood there silently before turning around and storming off towards the house, George following him. George glanced at Ali before entering the house. Fred entered after him and slammed the door. Ali stood there in shock for a few seconds and Molly and Ashlynn stared at the door

"I wonder what happened to them?" Molly said before Ali ran to Ashlynn crying.

"Ali! What's wrong?" Ashlynn asked.

"Fred and George hate me now because my dad is Tom Riddle. I hate father! He's destroying every friendship I make! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Ali cried. Ashlynn hugged her before turning to Molly.

"We should get back. Hopefully you can talk some sense into your sons. They were perfectly fine with Ali before she told them her Father's name. Now I know why they would be prejudiced, but they know Ali. They know she's not like him. They shouldn't be acting like this" Ashlynn said before taking Ali's hand and apparating to Riddle Manor. That was the last Ashlynn had talked to Molly. Molly never tried to speak to her again either, despite their conversation, the animosity between them was still there.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, tell me what you think. This seems like a interesting story to write. I'll be having a lot of fun doing these. Once i get enough reviews i'll start replying to questions left in the reviews (if there are any).**_

 _ **I would just like to thank 2 of my friends for helping me with 3 of the characters in this. Byron Lemp (Chapter 3), Tala Techno (Chapter 3) and Isabelle Black (Chapter 3).**_

 _ **So thank you guys. I wouldn't been able to create some of the characters without you. You guys know who you are.**_

 _ **~NightSongRune**_


	2. 1: 4 Years Later

_**"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live" ~ Book ~ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _ *****4 Years Later*****_

 **Alinai Riddle's P.O.V**

I woke up to find my balcony doors open. Mother must have been in here earlier. I climbed out of bed and walked onto the balcony. I saw my twin sister Mira in the field below. Her Brown, Straight hair was blowing in the early morning breeze. My Curly, White-Blonde hair was doing the same. No one would believe me and Mira were twins even if our parents confirmed it. We look nothing alike. Mira has Brown, Straight chest length hair, cold Brown eyes and pale skin with not a single freckle in sight. I, on the other hand, have White-Blonde, Curly past waist length hair, warm, kind Sky Blue eyes, pale, silvery skin and faint freckles. Exactly like my Mother, an identical replica of my Mother. Me and Mira used to look identical until I was forced to watch my Father's followers murder an innocent Muggle Family when I was 3. When I woke up the morning after, my appearance changed to what it is now.

Mother walked into my room just as I closed the balcony doors.

"Good morning Alinai" she said, closing my bedroom door behind her.

"Do you have to act so formal Mother? Father and Mira aren't around" I replied with a sigh.

"Just making sure Ali, you never know with them" my Mother replied.

"No you don't" I said, staring at my feet.

"Are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really. Fred and George will be there" I replied, tears building up in my eyes at the thought of their messy red hair, bright brown eyes and freckled faces.

"They'll see reason Ali, I'm sure of it"

"Then you're dreaming Mother, I'm a Riddle. I'm evil as far as they can see. The kindness I showed was an act in their eyes" I said walking to my wardrobe. My Mother sighed and I heard her sit down on the bed as I looked through my clothes. Mira would probably be wearing a fancy dress. Instead I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a purple short sleeve top that said "Music" in tiny white dots and a grey and white baseball jacket (white sleeves, white hood, grey body). I've heard of baseball and I know it's a Muggle sport but I've never played it. My Mother smiled at my choice of clothing before I put it on. I plaited my hair so it was shorter and tucked it into my jacket for pulling the hood up before pulling on a pair of boots.

"Now I'm ready" I said before opening my door and leaving my room.

* * *

I made it downstairs just as Mira walked in. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and scoffed.

"What are those ridiculous clothes you're wearing? You look like you've just been rescued from the streets" she said in her posh rich accent. I glared at her and looked at her choice of clothing, Father used a spell to get her dressed. Figures. She was wearing a floor length white dress with the Slytherin Crest stitched onto the skirt.

"You think so? Well you look like someone who has just come back from their wedding, in the Victorian time" I said. Mira hated the Victorians, all the 'filth' on the streets. She narrowed her eyes.

"Just when we reach the station, keep your distance from us. I hate our family name to be spoiled" she said pushing past me towards the dining room.

"One day, she'll ask for my kindness and forgiveness. And when I refuse it, she'll suffer like I did" I said.

"Don't let revenge get the best of you dear" Mother said.

"Yes. Revenge only exists to destroy families and friendships" a cold heartless voice said before my Father walked out of the shadows. I shivered involuntarily even though it was very warm in the Manor. I know Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but Father had Horcruxes so I know he didn't die. He had loads of strength left even after the killing curse rebounded. But he loved Mira, well he would if he had a heart, so he used all of his strength to send a part of his soul to live with us. Father used to change his appearance when going in public and when around us but when my appearance changed, he only used it for public. His head is bald, his skin Pure White. He doesn't have a nose, only slit nostrils like a snake. His eyes are dark red, like blood, and have vertical slits for pupils. I immediately look away, unable to look him in the eyes. Mother was staring at her feet, even she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. I felt his eyes look over me.

"Is that really what you're wearing to the Station Alinai?" he asked. My heart started pounding, if I say one wrong thing it could mean the basement…and the killing curse. Harry Potter wasn't the only one. I've survived it once but I think it puts Father through pain so he never used it again. Father now uses the Cruciatus Curse and that makes it a lot worse. I never felt anything with the Killing Curse, just heard the words, my own screams as my body collapsed and saw a bright green light. I can't imagine what Harry Potter saw and heard.

"Yes Father. The Station is filthy so I thought it would be best to wear mug-mudblood clothes so that when we get there I wont ruin a perfect good dress" I said, looking up at him, though still not in his eyes. He nodded.

"Good idea, you have your Mother's brains. If only you used them more often" he said, muttering the last part. I still heard it though. He walked off and Mother placed a hand on my shoulder.

"One day, all this will be over and people will stop judging you and I for our names and rather for our personalities and our actions towards others" she said.

"Mother, I think you're as dreamy as the Lovegoods" I replied.

"Oh Ali! Have a little faith" she said frowning.

"I'm a Riddle and the Girl-Who-Lived. Faith isn't in my vocabulary" I said, my eyes emotionless as I followed my Father and Sister into the dining room where my younger sisters, Twins Lily and Melissa were waiting. The click-clack of my Mother's shoes against the tile floor reassured me that she had followed.

* * *

 _ **So read and review what you think. Like I said in the last chapter, I believe this will be a fun story to write so yeah. Next Chapter it will switch back to 3rd person. But if you want a future chapter to be in Ali's P.O.V or the P.O.V of another character, just PM me and i'll find a chapter where i can switch it to 1st person. I'll also mention you at the beginning.**_

 _ **~NightSongRune**_


	3. 2: Platform 9 and 34

_**"You're just as sane as I am" ~ Book ~ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Ali looked up at the large station in front of her. The station with the train that would take her to her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To her third year of watching Fred and George and wondering why it had to be her. Miracle pushed past her, lifting her skirts and walking onto the platform. Voldemort followed her, his sleek brown hair shining in the weak September sunlight. Ali looked at her Mother who sighed before following them, Lily walking next to her. Lily had mousy-brown hair and cold dark blue eyes, along with the same pale skin as Miracle. Ali felt a small hand grab hers. She looked down and saw her other sister, Melissa, Lily's twin. Melissa, like her twin, had mousy-brown hair and pale skin. But instead of cold dark blue eyes, her eyes were a soft light blue. The colour of a clear sky.

"I'm sure everything will be okay in the end Alini. You just have to have faith" she said, her voice was as soft as her eyes.

"Not you too Lissa" Ali said before leading her younger sister onto the platform. Lily and Melissa would be starting their First Year at Hogwarts and Ali hoped that Melissa didn't have as much trouble as she did in finding friends. Ali had 4 friends at Hogwarts and only one of them was a friend that she had made on her own. The other 3 were family friends, she had no choice in whether or not she was friends with them. And whether or not she wanted to didn't matter. Though Ali had to admit, she had found proper true friends in 2 of those 3 family friends. They headed towards platforms 9 and 10. They kept back a little so it was just the 2 of them, but they made sure Ashlynn and Lily were always in their line of sight.

"So what house are you hoping for?" Ali asked.

"I don't care so long as it's not Slytherin and Lily isn't in it" Melissa replied, Ali suppressed a laugh by pressing the back of her hand to her mouth.

"You'll probably get both those wishes granted. Lily's definitely going to be in Slytherin" she replied.

"Thank goodness for that" the younger girl said "Are you nervous about seeing the Weasley Twins?"

"What more then I was last year? Because that's not logically possible, but yes I'm nervous" Ali answered.

"Well this year, unless they see reason, I'll hex them" Melissa said.

"Thanks Lissa" Ali replied as they reached Platforms 9 and 10.

"Ready girls?" Ashlynn asked. Miracle nodded and walked forwards, disappearing into the wall. Voldemort was next, then Lily and finally Melissa, Ali and Ashlynn.

* * *

On the other side of the barrier was Platform 9 and ¾. The gleaming red steam train known as the Hogwarts Express stood still, it's carriage doors open. Students were piling in through them and the platform was busy with parents, students, younger siblings and older siblings. All around Ali were the sounds of owls, cats, all sorts of pets. Kids younger and older then her was laughing, some were being kissed goodbye by their parents and being hugged by their siblings. She felt a pang of sadness, Father had never even come close to kissing or hugging her goodbye, only Miracle. And now Lily and Melissa.. She scanned the heads and smiled when she saw her friend Isabelle Black. Isabelle was the friend she had made independently. Isabelle wasn't a family friend. She had blonde hair that was wavy/curly and reached her mid-back. Her eyes were, like Ali's, blue. Though Ali's eyes were a couple of shades lighter.

"IZZY! Ali exclaimed running to her.

"LINAI!" Isabelle said hugging the smaller girl when she reached her. Ali hugged back.

"Do you know where Aeri, Sari and/or Tali are?" Ali asked.

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen them" Izzy replied.

"Damn" Ali said "I'm going to go look for them"

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute then. I've got to say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa" Izzy said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes Izzy" Ali replied.

"Okay Linai" Izzy said before disappearing back into the crowd. Ali sighed and started pushing through, looking for any sign of Grey-Blue eyes, Brown-Blonde hair, Dark Brown eyes and Dark Black hair. She tripped over a piece of uneven ground and bumped into a boy. She noticed he had red hair and immediately thought the worst. She backed away and looked at the boy properly. He was older than her, at least 3 years older, and had red hair and Lilac eyes. His hair was quite long. He had freckles on the bridge of his nose and under his eyes like herself.

"Oh sorry!" Ali said.

"No, I should be the one sorry. It's my fault" he said.

"No it's mine. I was looking for my friends and I wasn't looking where I was going so I tripped" she said sheepishly.

"To be honest, I think you would've tripped anyway. The station is absolutely packed" he replied. Ali laughed.

"Isn't it always? I'm Alinai. Alinai Riddle. But everyone calls me Ali" She held her hand out to him, 'accidentally' forgetting to curtsey like respectable pureblood woman and girls should. He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Tala. Tala Techno" he replied.

"Wow. That's new. Well fairly new" Ali said, eyebrows raised. Tala frowned.

"What's new?"

"You are the second person to not turn around and walk off when I told you my surname" Ali said.

"Well from what I can see, you're nothing like You-Know-Who"

"Finally, a second person has some common sense" she said, sighing in relief. Tala smiled and laughed slightly.

"You're a Ravenclaw right? You shocked nearly everyone with that. A Riddle? In Ravenclaw?" Ali laughed again.

"Yeah. Ravenclaw weren't too happy, now I don't think they care. Though if a Slytherin Riddle is what they wanted, Miracle gave them exactly that" Ali said.

"Yeah" Tala said as a small blonde came running over to them. His eyes were glistening as if filled with tears.

"Lowe? What's wrong?" Tala asked, the boy said nothing. Tala started to grow worried. Ali heard a laugh nearby. An all too familiar laugh.

"She didn't" Ali muttered looking behind Tala. Miracle stood laughing with her friends, looking at boy. Tala growled but Ali held up a hand.

"Let me deal with this" she said before storming over to Miracle.

"MIRA! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND BULLYING PEOPLE! OUR FATHER MAY BE WHO HE IS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT TOO! YOU ARE A CRUEL, COLD, HEARTLESS PERSON! AND IF YOU DARE MAKE MELISSA ACT LIKE YOU LIKE YOU'VE ALREADY DONE WITH LILY, I WILL NOT HESISTATE TO CURSE YOU TILL YOU CAN'T WALK" Ali said, half shouting at her. Miracle stood there shocked as Ali stormed back to Tala.

"I am so sorry for what my sister did, I won't let her get away with it" she said, apologetically.

"Make sure she doesn't" Tala said.

"I will. I should've been keeping an eye out for her. Anyway, I should go and see if I can find my friends. I will hopefully be seeing you at Hogwarts?" Tala nodded.

"Yeah" he said. Ali smiled slightly at him before waving bye and pushing through the crowd again.

* * *

Ali searched for 10 minutes but couldn't find her friends. They were Taliah Lestrange, Aries Malfoy and Sagittarius Malfoy. Tali, Aeri and Sari for short. She sighed and decided to look for a compartment. She collected her trunk and climbed aboard the train. She looked in every compartment but they were all full. Except one. Ali sighed in relief. She looked into the compartment and froze. Throwing jokes at each other and laughing loudly were a pair of identical twins with Fiery Red hair, Warm Brown eyes and light skin. Their faces were both covered with freckles.

"Fred…George…" she whispered. Said boys looked at her in surprise before scowling.

"Riddle" one said. Ali knew it was Fred. She didn't know how she could tell them apart, she just could.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by my surname" she said.

"And why would we care what you would appreciate?" George asked. Ali sighed. Part of her had wished that Ashlynn and Melissa were right and they would come to their senses. Now she knew they were wrong.

"I just wanted to know if me and my friends could sit here? Every other compartment is full" she said.

"We would prefer it if you didn't, but we wouldn't want anyone else to be bothered by your presence so fine" Fred said.

"Yeah, because my presence really bothered you 4 years ago didn't it?" Ali asked bitterly. Fred scowled again.

"Take it or Leave it, ALINAI" he said, stressing her first name while smirking. Ali felt her face heat up, she should've known he'd do that. She just glared at him and entered. She struggled to put her trunk onto the luggage rack because of her small height. George stood up and helped her with it.

"There you go…Ali" he whispered to her in a way Fred wouldn't notice. Ali looked at him in surprise before looking away.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Why are you thanking me? I helped you because I didn't want it falling on us" he said. Ali sighed and sat down next to the window, looking out at the station.

"People say it's embarrassing when their parents show their friends baby pictures of them and when their parents kiss them goodbye in front of their friends, but they don't realise that some kids don't even get that. They don't even get a goodbye" she whispered, George looked at her and frowned before looking back at Fred.

* * *

About 20 minutes later when the train was about to depart, Izzy returned with Taliah, Aries and Sari.

"You okay, Linai?" Izzy asked. Ali didn't answer she just shrugged. Taliah noticed the twins.

"Ugh, Blood Traitor Weasleys" she said.

"Lestrange" George said.

"Tali, leave them alone" Ali said, looking at her dark haired friend and narrowing her eyes.

"You sure you're okay Alin?" Aries asked.

"I'm fine Aeri, trust me" Ali said smiling at her. Aries nodded and settled herself next to her. Taliah settled herself next to Aries, Izzy next to George and Sari next to Izzy. Fred was opposite Ali and even though Ali avoided his eyes, she still felt his gaze on her. She sighed. This was going to be a long year...

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done and dusted. I'm going to have fun with Fred and Ali's relationship. Mwhaha. If you have any suggestions about how i can make Miracle even more evil and like her father i would appreciate it if you leave it in a review. There have been a few days where i would go onto my email account and find an email from FanFiction saying that a member have favourited/followed me or my story. I just want to thank you guys for doing so and i'd appreciate it if you reviewed. I'll be putting this message in each chapter with a list of my current favouriters and followers, from both myself and my story. I've done many stories but i don't think any of them have gotten as many favourites/follows as this one. It's amazing. I guess i'm getting better at writing and creating a plot so i'd just like to say thank you to:**_

 **CheetahPelt101201 (follower + favouriter)**

 **Zoetjuuh (follower)**

 **Fredweaslyrocks (follower + favouriter)**

 **longlost-potter-twin (follower)**

 **mimichamp (follower + favouriter)**

 **waitinggamer (follower)**

 **StarFishGiver (favouriter)**

 **SweetSouthernSass (favouriter)**

 **TTAznGrl92 (favouriter)**

 **That-One-Perfectionist-Girl (favouriter)**

 _ **Thanks guys!**_

 _ **~NightSongRune**_


	4. 3: The Sorting

_**"Why act scared when the world is full of adventure!?" ~ Own-work ~ Blackkit (OC)**_

* * *

Ali looked around at the 4 house tables. On the Ravenclaw Table sat herself, Aries Malfoy, Sari Malfoy, Lodi Black, Isabelle Black, Matthew Granger, Reani Lupin, Adelina Dumbledore, Andrea Prewett, Hanna Ariail and Dario Verderosa. On the Hufflepuff Table was Melodious Malfoy, Cameron Black, Edward Weasley, Louis Ariail, Valentino Verderosa, Valentina Verderosa, Fabrizio Verderosa and Evangeline Verderosa. At Gryffindor Table was Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Allison Jordan, Cadence Prewett, Byron Lemp and surprisingly, Tala Techno. Though he was a Slytherin. The Gryffindors gave him strange looks but he simply ignored them. Miracle Riddle, Taliah Lestrange, Alice Black, Crystal Lupin, Tana Hagrid, Séréne Ariail, Adolfo Verderosa, Cristiano Verderosa, Floriana Verderosa and Genevieve Verderosa occupied the Slytherin Table. The whole hall was buzzing with the sounds of voices and Ali just wanted to scream. They were all talking about what they did over the holidays. She couldn't tell anyone what she did because a) she spent her holiday learning to perform the Cruciatus Curse (against her will) and b) she wasn't allowed outside, she didn't go anywhere and she was only allowed to send a letter every 2 weeks. Miracle mastered the Cruciatus Curse ages ago and she was allowed to do things Ali wasn't. All because Ali was different in the bad way. She had tried to be like her Father, but it just felt wrong to her. It made her feel like she wasn't herself. And Ali didn't want to be anyone but herself. Her actual self. To her relief and joy, the hall fell silent as McGonagall walked in followed by a long line of new students. She placed a 4 legged stool at the front, just in front of the high table, and placed a Hat onto the stool. The hat was ragged and filthy, it looked like it was at least a hundred years old. If not more. Ali knew more or less how old it was.

"It's been around for a thousand years and it's still going" she whispered.

"Of course it is Ali. It's an enchanted hat. You've had your head in too many Muggle Books" Lodi whispered back.

"Impossible. I only have 3" Lodi's face broke into a grin and he laughed into his hand.

"Touché" he said. Ali smiled and turned to the front as a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide and it started singing:

' _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;'_ Ali smiled. She loved her house and wouldn't trade it for another any day.

' _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

"It's right about the Slytherins. 2 words Miracle and Riddle" Ali muttered to Lodi, rolling her eyes. His mouth quirked up at the corner.

"And Draco Malfoy" he added.

"Come on Lodi. The kid's smart. He might be a Ravenclaw" Lodi shook his head vigorously.

"No. You don't know my cousin like I do. He's a Slytherin. Like his parents" he said darkly.

"Your father Regulus was a Slytherin and yet here you are"

"My mother was a Ravenclaw. And a Lupin" he persisted. Ali sighed and took his hand in a friendly way, like always.

"L, your family blood and the houses of your parents have nothing to do with your house. I mean, look at Aeri and Sari. They're here in Ravenclaw, their parents were both Slytherins like you said. And Melodi! She's in Hufflepuff and she had Slytherin parents!" Lodi looked at her with steady Grey-Green eyes.

"I know. I can just feel it in my gut that Drake will be Slytherin. Like I can feel that Lila will be Ravenclaw like me. You can as well can't you? With Lily and Lissa?"

"I can feel that Lily will be Slytherin yes. I don't know about Liss though" Ali admitted looking at their hands.

"No one knows with Lissa" Ali smiled.

"Well let's hope your gut is wrong L, it would be a shame to see Drake in Slytherin. Melodi is so close to him" she said. Lodi smiled back and put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet as McGonagall started calling names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face stumbled up. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. It fell right over her eyes and Ali put a hand over her mouth, smiling slightly. She remembered a similar thing happening to her.

" _Riddle, Alinai!" Ali pushed hair out of her blue eyes and walked timidly up before sitting down. McGonagall gently put the hat down on her head and she squeaked as it fell down to her small button nose._

" _Hm….strange" the hat had said in her head._

" _W-What's s-strange?" Ali stuttered, scared that it would put her in Slytherin._

" _You seem to have no desire for ambition or power, which is strange considering your family being Descendants of Slytherin. You seem to value honesty, loyalty, bravery and knowledge over ambition, power and pride. You love to be creative and logical. Thinking through your ideas and plans before putting them into action. There's only one house for you…"_

" _RAVENCLAW!" the hat had screamed and she had felt herself smiling as her house cheered and she sat down in front of a boy with black hair and grey-green eyes. The boy she now called her best friend Lodi._

Lodi clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Ali. Wake up" he said laughing. Ali blinked and looked around. Hannah had already gone and sat down next to Edward Weasley at the Hufflepuff Table. Ali blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she said. Lodi just shook his head in amusement.

"No one noticed" he said..

"That makes it so much better" she said rolling her eyes as the next name was called.

"Ariail, Camille!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ariail, Jamie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Lilia!" Ali smiled at Lodi as the small Brown haired, grey eyed girl walked up and placed the hat on her head. It slipped a little but not much.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lila looked disappointed as she walked down and sat next to Percy Weasley. Ali could've sworn she heard Lodi go "Damn it"

"Black, Sync!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Why are all the Blacks going to Gryffindor now?!" Lodi said.

"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"There goes another" Aries said. It was the first time she had said anything to Ali since they entered the hall.

"Yep" Sari said.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yes!" Lodi said jumping up and shaking Terry's hand as she walked over and sat next to Ali.

"Oh Lodi, don't frighten him" she said smiling. Terry stared at her wide eyed.

"Not again" she muttered.

"You're Alinai Riddle! People say you're evil" Even though over a hundred people have said that to her (679 to be exact), it still felt like a slap to the face. And one that hurt badly. Lodi frowned.

"Hey! Never say that again! Ali isn't evil. It's just a stupid rumour people created because of Ali's father!" he said.

"Just stop Lodi. It's no use" Ali said. Lodi hesitantly fell silent and they both turned to the sorting, though Ali knew that Lodi probably wasn't concentrating on it anymore. Ali could see Terry looking at her for a few more seconds out of the corner of her eye. She sighed again. Even the new first years knew her. The wrong her. She smiled as Mandy Brocklehurst joined them at the Ravenclaw Table, clapping loudly. She still clapped loudly when Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. Her smile faded when she saw Fred and George, smiling, laughing, cheering and catcalling. She looked away, a determined look in her eyes. She wasn't going to give into them this year. They were going to be mean to her, she would retaliate, forgetting what George said on the train. Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin and Ali could hear one voice above all others. It was stuck up, it was posh, it was high, it was Miracle.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Ali smiled when she saw Melodi cheering and clapping. She had brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Fred and George cheered again at Seamus Finnigan but Ali didn't look at them and didn't show any interest.

"Granger, Hermione!" Ali nudged Matthew Granger gently. He smiled slightly as Hermione walked up and eagerly jammed the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ali shook her head in pity as Neville accidentally ran off with the hat and had to run back.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Serine!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Both Twins sat down on the other side of Ali, smiling warmly at her.

 _'At least some people were brought up not to care about family names'_ she thought.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Lodi sat up straight, watching as Draco swaggered up to the stool. Aries put her head in her hands.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I knew it" he muttered.

"Oh Draco" Sari muttered. Ali bit her lip. What if Lissa ended up in Slytherin? Ali began to grow bored as the names drew on until one name made her snap back into reality.

"Potter, Harry!" The Ravenclaw Table burst into whispers, whispers that made Ali want to cover her ears and curl up into a ball screaming and crying. She waited and watched patiently. It sat on Harry's head for a good few minutes before it shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ali clapped and smiled. He got in a good house. She could hear Fred and George shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and she found that she actually didn't care. The noise eventually died down as Harry settled next to Lila and the next name was called.

"Potter, Rosie"

"RAVENCLAW!" Ali cheered loudly. Rosie may not be famous, she may not have a scar. But she was Harry Potter's sister. She sat next to Lodi who smiled at her.

"Prewett, Andia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Riddle, Liliana" Ali took a sharp intake of breath as her sister elegantly walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and it instantly said:

"SLYTHERIN!" Ali sighed.

"Damn you Miracle" she muttered.

"Riddle, Melissa!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ali looked up in surprise. And so did Gryffindor House. Lissa awkwardly walked down and sat next to Fred who was staring at her as if she was a new breed of human. Ali wanted to go over and hex him.

"Verderosa, Cesare!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Verderosa, Domenico!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Cali!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!" And as Blaise sat down, McGonagall took the hat and stool away and the feast began.

* * *

 _ **Well well well, a Riddle in Gryffindor. Like a Riddle in Ravenclaw wasn't surprising enough. What do you guys think? Will Gryffindor resent Melissa or will they embrace her? We shall see in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

 _ **~NightSongRune**_

* * *

 _ **Like i said in the last chapter, i'll be posting the same message over and over again. So unless you favourited/followed the story. I suggest you just ignore this part. Sometimes the list doesn't change. So now the list!:**_

 **CheetahPelt101201 (follower + favouriter)**

 **Zoetjuuh (follower)**

 **Fredweaslyrocks (follower + favouriter)**

 **longlost-potter-twin (follower)**

 **mimichamp (follower + favouriter)**

 **waitinggamer (follower)**

 **StarFishGiver (favouriter)**

 **SweetSouthernSass (favouriter)**

 **TTAznGrl92 (favouriter)**

 **That-One-Perfectionist-Girl (favouriter)**


	5. 4: First Day

**_"We are dust and shadows" ~ Book ~ William Herondale, Clockwork Angel_**

* * *

Ali sighed as she opened her eyes and stared up a the blue canopy of her bed in the Third Year Girl's dorm of Ravenclaw Tower. The other girls of her dorm, Isabelle, Aries, Sari and some girl called Charlotte (who hated Ali's guts and made that perfectly clear on their first day, for reasons Ali did not know), were talking together about their summers. Ali sighed and drew back the bed curtains. She quickly picked up her school robes from the chair beside her bed and got dressed in less than five minutes. She grabbed her bed and dashed out of the dorm before any of her 3 friends could catch her.

* * *

Ali was walking down an empty corridor on her way to the Great Hall when she saw her little sister Melissa. Melissa was a small girl, like Ali, who mainly wore Emerald Green and Silver or Emerald Green and Rose Pink dresses made of a fine, soft silk. The colour set off the light blue in her eyes, making them softer and more beautiful. The colours also brought some darkness to her pale skin, well unless the dresses were Rose Pink or Silver. According to their Father, on it's own, Melissa's mousy brown hair was dull. Especially since it wasn't straight and it had a slight curl to the tips. The Emerald and Silver dresses were designed with some sort of hairpiece that would soften the dullness of her hair. Ali thought that it just softened the colour, making Melissa's hair seem blonder and more like herself. The Rose Pink dresses were made to set off the blue in her eyes. It was meant to make them softer, Ali thought it made them look brighter. And the dresses did no justice when it came to bringing darkness into her skin. As Ali watched her walking towards her, she couldn't help but notice that the black colour of her robes and the Crimson Red colour of the robe hood made her pale skin seem even paler then usual, making her mousy brown hair lighter by comparison. Ali wondered if that was what her own black robes did. Whether they made her already pale white skin seemed even whiter, whether they made her hair looked White-Silver instead of White-Blond. She also wondered whether the Sapphire Blue colour of her robe hood made her eyes seem darker then they really were. Melissa's eyes brightened when she spotted her elder sister and ran to hug her. Ali smiled and her gentle, delicate arms (which had been called 2 twigs connected to her shoulders a couple of times by Lodi because of how thin and frail they looked) wrapped around Melissa, enveloping her in a hug. Melissa buried her face in the crook of Ali's neck, where her shoulder and neck connected. Melissa smelled like she always did, of grass and lilies.

"I wish I was with you. The girls of my dorm are mean. And that Hermione Granger keeps asking if we are in league with Father. Like Lily and Mira supposedly are" she said. Ali rubbed her back reassuringly, smiling slightly as she noticed that Melissa had curled her hair slightly so that the curls reached her shoulders instead of being that tiny curl at the tips of her hair. Ali always noticed the unimportant things during serious situations. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Don't worry Liss. I'll protect you. No mean, scary Gryffindors will be mean to you when I'm around" she replied.

"Well we're not all mean and scary" Ali looked up to see none other than Fred and George Weasley. Lissa broke away from the hug and looked as well. Her face broke into a smile and she ran and hugged Fred who laughed and hugged back. Ali found herself wondering if Lissa smelled like grass and lilies to Fred as well.

"Hello Mel" he said ruffling her hair.

"What, so now that she's a Gryffindor you'll be friendly to her?" Ali asked, her voice shaking with anger and bitterness. And protection. Lissa was hers and only hers. Fred wasn't allowed near her. Not after what he did to Ali. Fred's smile faded and he stopped messing Lissa's hair up. He looked at Ali with steady, calm, chocolate brown eyes. They were warm, soft, loving, caring. So why did they send shivers down Ali's spine? Why did they make her feel light-headed as if she was burning with fever? Why did they make her chest tighten and her heart quicken, especially when they were looking at her with hate, a cold, cruel hate that made Ali want to look away? She didn't look away though. Didn't give him the satisfaction. She looked back at him with equally calm, steady, warm, soft blue eyes. Her eyes were a darker shade of sky blue. They were the colour of the sky when it starts to darken into night.

"Her dorm were bullying her. She needed someone there for her and since you weren't-" A burning anger in her chest made her cut him off mid-sentence.

"How could I?! I was in an entirely different house, in an entirely different common room reading till midnight to escape the hate passed onto me by Charlotte Evers!" she snapped. Fred glared at her before continuing.

"So since you weren't there, I was. She's very, very different from your Father" Ali's hands clenched into fists and it took all of her self control not to punch him.

"So is Ali!" Lissa piped up, not wanting her sister to be seen as evil and cold. Ali sighed, closing her eyes.

"Don't waste your breath Liss, I've been trying for the past 3 years to get them to see that" Ali opened her eyes and looked at the twins.

"I know I can't protect Lissa from Ravenclaw Tower. I'll admit that. So I'm trusting you to take care of her and protect her for me. But if she gets hurts on your watch, I'll never forgive you" And with that, Ali pushed past the twins and headed off down the corridor. Lissa watched her go, a single elegant eyebrow raised.

"She's changed" she said.

"Huh?" George asked.

"Ali usually doesn't act like this. Whenever she sees you or if someone is talking about you, she either runs away and avoids it or you, look sad and weak or her eyes glisten with tears. She stood up to you. That's not her" Lissa explained. George turned to Fred, checking that the youngest Riddle wasn't listening. She wasn't. Instead she was talking with a portrait to their left.

"Fred, maybe we pushed her too far. Maybe we were wrong. She needs us, she misses us-"

"No she doesn't George. She just told Lissa that to make her think that Ali was on her side-"

"The girls a bloody Ravenclaw! Her best friend happens to be one of our friends! Actually all 4 of her best friends are our friends. Aries Malfoy, Sari Malfoy, Izzy Black and Lodi Black. And I saw the look in her eyes when she said she wouldn't forgive us if Lissa got hurt. The look was not one you would have if you were lying to your sister, someone who believed you were good when everyone else thought you were evil, and finally talking to some FORMER friends after 4 years of avoiding them and their mean comments. The look she had for Lissa was pure love and caring. The look she had for us was hatred-"

"See!"

"You didn't let me finish. Hatred, sadness, caring, love, longing, loneliness and need. She misses us Fred, she needs us. Maybe you can't see that but I can and Lissa can and so can Lodi, Aries, Izzy and Sari" Fred sighed

"Fine, mix with her if you want. I don't care. But I sure as hell aren't making friends with her again"

"Can we just get to breakfast?" Lissa asked quietly. It seemed that she had finished her conversation with the portrait and was watching them.

"Sure" George replied nodding. Lissa started off down the same direction Ali had walked down moments before.

"Why did she follow Alinai's direction?" Fred asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Ali went to breakfast?" George suggested sarcastically before following the little brunette. Fred sighed impatiently before starting off himself.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Ali placed herself in the seat next to Lodi.

"Did you see Fred and George?" he asked quietly. Ali nodded.

"And?"

"Lissa likes them. They're nice to her. They saved her from the bullying her dorm was giving to her. I told them that if she's hurt under their watch, I'll never forgive them" she replied. Lodi grinned.

"Finally standing up for yourself," he said "Good girl" Ali smiled a small smile.

"Yeah" she said. Lodi sighed.

"I'll talk to them"

"Oh! Thank you L!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's only cause you know I'm a sucker for blue eyes and I go soft when someone looks downhearted" Ali laughed.

"You told me Lodi. You told me" she said.

"Didn't think you'd actually remember after 2 years" he muttered. Ali grinned and started eating her breakfast. Lodi did the same a few minutes after when Aries and Sari sat opposite and Izzy sat next to Lodi. Terry Boot sat next to Sari and he smiled at Ali. Remus sat opposite Izzy and Selene sat next to Ali, opposite Terry.

"I managed to teach him that that family isn't everything" Selene whispered to her. Ali smiled gratefully.

"Thank you"

"No problem. I did the same to the other students in Ravenclaw. Now 1st and 2nd year are willing to get to know you. They'll also be working throughout the week on the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years of Ravenclaw. Well 2nd year will work on 3rd, 3rd will work on 4th, 4th on 5th, 5th on 6th and 6th on 7th. Us 1st years will work on the 1st and 2nd years of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. We won't go any further than that though, considering what we've been told about you and the Weasley Twins" Selene replied. Remus was repeating her word for word to Lodi, Izzy, Aries and Sari.

"Thank you again Selene. And I don't mind. What you got in mind is enough" Ali said, slightly surprised by the younger girl's plans. Selene just smiled at her and proceeded to eat some bacon and eggs.

"So, your father really is You-Know-Who?" Terry asked. Ali nodded.

"Yep. The one and only Voldemort" Terry gasped.

"You said his name" he said. Ali sighed.

"A) It's not taboo and B) I'm his daughter. I'm more scared of him then the name. In fact I'm not scared of the name at all" she said pointing a knife at him since she was in the middle of buttering a slice of toast. Terry nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense. I'm still calling him You-Know-Who"

"Of course" Ali sighed but smiled. "Anyway, enough of my father. I'm sure you know who he is. I, on the other hand, am Alinai. Alinai Riddle but you can call me Ali" she said, holding out a hand.

"Terry. Terry Boot" he replied shaking her hand. Ali nodded.

"I know. Sorting" Teddy nodded, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Right" he said. Ali smiled.

"Don't worry. I did the same myself with Lodi on our sorting. I was after him so he already knew who I was. I didn't know him thought, I didn't pay attention till my name was called" Lodi glanced at her as he heard his name while Terry laughed.

"I almost did the same thing but I knew a few people so I wanted to see what house they'd get. One of them was a girl called Lila Black" he said. Lodi looked at him incredulously.

"You know…my sister? She didn't try to push you away or anything like that?" he asked. Terry shook his head.

"No. She's my friend, why?"

"Because Lila's usually really cut off and cold. She didn't make friends very well. Nothing me, my brother Cameron or Izzy tried could make her be more open. Looks like she did that on her own" Lodi answered. Terry nodded.

"Ah, I understand" he said.

"Yep, shortest explanation ever" Ali said as McGonagall came down with their timetables.

"Ugh. Charms with the Gryffindors first" Lodi said.

"I thought you liked Charms" Sari said.

"I do. Just not with Lee Jordan" he replied.

"Yeah while you're verbally fighting with Lee in the back of the class, I'll be trying to ignore Fred and George" Ali said, taking a bite of her toast.

"You could've just said arguing" Lodi said looking at her. Ali swallowed and returned his gaze.

"I could've. But I didn't feel like it" she replied. Lodi rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"I thought you said you liked Lee Jordan cuz" Izzy said.

"No, I _despise_ him" Lodi replied.

"It's true, he does. He hates Lee as much as Charlotte hates me" Ali added. Izzy whistled lowly.

"Wow. That's some _deep_ hatred" Aries said. Ali and Lodi nodded. Ali pushed her plate away and picked up her bag.

"We should get to class. I want to get a good seat at the front" Ali said, Lodi nodded and picked up his bag himself and stood up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Aries, Sari and Izzy stood up as well. Matthew Granger, who had been sitting next to Izzy, stood up himself. He was friends with Lodi so he has grown used to Ali. He knew about You-Know-Who but being that Ali was a Ravenclaw and she was kind and she didn't seem to want to attack him, he didn't mind being around her.

* * *

The six of them made their way to the Charms Classroom. When they reached the classroom there was already someone waiting outside. It was a boy with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was light and he has a face full of freckles. He was about a head and a half taller than Ali. His hair was ear length and messy.

"Ali" he said. His voice and appearance was nearly identical to his brother's, but Ali saw small subtle differences that no one else saw. He was smiling at her, a smile that made the empty feeling in her half disappear slightly. It still remained. But then there was only one of them waiting for her.

"Fred?" Lodi questioned. Ali shook her head at her best friend.

"No, it's not Fred. It's George!" she said before running over and hugging him like Lissa did with Fred.

"Hey Ali. I know sorry won't cover what I did, but I'll apologise anyway. I, George Weasley, am sorry for my behaviour over the past 4 years" he said, returning the hug. Ali smiled a sad smile.

"But not Fred" she said. George sighed.

"I tried to make him see Ali, I really did. But he's stubborn, you know that"

"I know. I forgive you George" she said.

"You do?"

Ali nodded again and said: "Yes, sorry is enough George. Words have a greater meaning to me than they do to anyone else"

Lodi smiled, walking over to them just as other students started arriving. Ali and George released each other from the hug. Ali smiled back at Lodi before turning to the classroom door as it opened. Flitwick walked out, usually he came up to the 3rd year students' knees, but because Ali was short, he reached her waist.

"Come in students. Come in" he said in his squeaky voice. Ali, Lodi, George, Aries, Sari, Izzy, Matthew and Fred, once he arrived, along with the other students filed into the classroom. George took a seat at the back with Lee, Fred and Lodi, who was glaring daggers at Lee, whereas Aries, Izzy, Sari and Ali sat at the very front. Matthew sat down behind Izzy and Charlotte sat down next to him, behind Ali.

 _'This is going to be a long lesson'_ she thought with a sigh as Flitwick started talking to them about what they would be learning this year along with the wand movement for the charm they would be performing the next week. Ali copied down the diagram of the wand movement into her notebook, resting her chin on her right hand and glancing up at the board every now and then as she did so. She could feel Charlotte throwing scrunched up pieces of parchment at her but she just ignored them. After all, she had reunited with George. Nothing could destroy the happy mood she was in. Now all she needed was Fred, and everything would be perfect.

* * *

 _ **Duh, Duh, Duh! Looks like i'm going to have to work on Fred *sigh* Oh Fred, why must you be so cute but so stubborn at the same time?**_

 _ **Anyway, read, favourite, follow review and all will be well! Oh and i might start doing One World, Two Lives shorts so if you want one, just ask in PM or review. Whichever is best for you.**_

 ** _Oh and tell anyone who you think will be interested to read this! It means a lot to me that this story is being read and people are following and checking up on it! You are all amazing *internet hugz*  
_**

 ** _Now, school starts in 3 days for me so chapters may be a little late. BUT don't worry, i will not give up on a Weasley X Riddle relationship! It will work!  
_**

 ** _Oh and there will be a poll on my account where you can vote yes or no to my question: Should i do a one-shot where Fred dies, Ali lives and Ali and George date and George basically becomes the step-dad to his niece?_**

 ** _A few people from my school who read this on Wattpad and a few people on here (who i told about this but haven't actually read it) (I took it down, it was too much hassle updating it on 2 sites) asked me if Fred and Ali will both die in the Battle of Hogwarts or whether one will die or if they both live. The answer is I don't know! I'm still working out what would be best for their future daughter. So until then, i don't actually have an answer. But maybe one day i'll create a poll where you can vote for which one. But only if i get too confused_**

 ** _~NightSongRune_**

* * *

 ** _Followers/Favouriters currently:_**

 **CheetahPelt101201 (follower + favouriter)**

 **Zoetjuuh (follower)**

 **Fredweaslyrocks (follower + favouriter)**

 **longlost-potter-twin (follower)**

 **mimichamp (follower + favouriter)**

 **waitinggamer (follower)**

 **StarFishGiver (favouriter)**

 **SweetSouthernSass (favouriter)**

 **TTAznGrl92 (favouriter)**

 **That-One-Perfectionist-Girl (favouriter)**


	6. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Right I said in the Author's Note last chapter that what with school coming up, chapter's will be slow. Now they might be even slower. I've decided that from Chapter 6 onward I'll be doing chapters from books, adding parts in, changing the speakers of some parts of the dialogue and inserting my own characters in. But there will be some chapters where it's my own chapter, not a rewritten one from one of the books. I'm also thinking of turning this into a series (Different names for each story, One World, Two Lives being the series name). Let me know what you think about that and then I'll decide.**_  
 _ **Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that Chapters will be slow.**_

 _ **~NightSongRune**_


	7. 5: Potions Master And Tea With Hagrid

" _ **Jace thinks he needs to save the world but you don't need to encourage him" ~ Book ~ City of Bones by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

Harry had heard rumours about the 4 Riddle sisters. All depicting them as evil and heartless. Most of these rumours came from Ron and the other Weasleys. Especially the twins Fred and George. But after late night talks with Melissa, he realised that she wasn't as evil as everyone made her out to be. And her elder sister Alinai was just as kind. Possible even kinder. She had shown himself and Ron to their classes a few times and sometimes, Harry even looked out for her in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw Table, since he found out the first time she showed him around that she was in Ravenclaw. The house for the intelligent.

Friday was an important day for Harry, Ron and Lissa. They finally, after being told the route by Ali hundreds of times, managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Lissa said instantly before Ron could even open his mouth to speak. Ron glared half-heartedly at her, to which she ignored. "Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours them - we'll be able to see if it's true" Lissa glared darkly over her spoon of porridge at the Slytherin Table. Harry had found out the day before that she had 2 sisters in Slytherin, Miracle and Lily. Their darker halves, though unfortunately, Harry found this out the hard way.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us" a feminine voice said before Lila Black seated herself into the seat opposite Lissa and diagonal from where Harry sat. Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. Harry didn't mind. He knew Melissa got nothing either. Besides an angry letter on the first day that made her cry and call for Ali who had immediately ran over. Harry only knew it was from her father, Lissa had told him nothing else. Ali had advised him not to press the situation.

However this morning, Hedwig flew in, fluttering down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl before dropping a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open eagerly and Lissa stopped eating and watched him intently, a spoon of porridge halfway to her mouth.

 _Dear Harry,_ (it said in a very untidy scrawl that Lila, who had leaned over the table to look at it, had to squint to read it, despite that she was a very good upside-down reader)

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

 _P.S Almost forgot, bring that Lissa girl I've heard about you hanging around with._

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _'Yes, please, see you later. And I'll bring her'_ on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again while Lila sat back down in her seat. Lissa looked at him, her bright blue eyes locked on his green eyes.

"Hagrid invited us over his Liss" he said. Lissa nodded and finally put the spoon in her mouth. He had told her about Hagrid and how he found out he was a wizard during one of their late night talks. He had also told her about his conversation about Voldemort with Hagrid. He had just passed off her flinch and the look of fear on her face as just her being one of the witches and wizards who feared him. And he was right, but that wasn't all.

It was lucky that Harry and Lissa had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worse thing that had happened to them so far. Despite the angry letter from Lissa's father.

At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him and Lissa knew why and she also know he was disappointed she wasn't in Slytherin with Lily. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry - he _hated_ him. And Lissa wouldn't tell him why, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of her.

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry and Lissa's name. It seemed that Ali was almost the smartest student in Ravenclaw. She once had a duel that Flitwick supervised in her second year, according to Lissa, and she beat a 6th year Ravenclaw. And Flitwick proved it to be true. So Ali herself won Lissa some fame. Even if only a tiny bit. But that did mean everyone expected more of Lissa then she could give.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Melissa Riddle, our new potions master. And Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Lissa blushed bright red and mumbled something about that Ali was the could-be potions master and that she didn't come close to her. But Snape ignored her. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact act of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. It sent shivers down Lissa's spine as his voice reminded her of her father whenever her and Ali did something wrong. Or of his voice from the howler. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. Though he needn't worry about Lissa making noise. She was already frightened of him before she even had her first potions class. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. There's only been one student who's ever impressed me. And I believe Miss Riddle knows exactly who that is"

"Ali" Lissa whispered. More silence followed Snape's little speech. Even Lissa's whisper wasn't loud enough to break it. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows as Lissa stared at the desk. Hermione Granger, one of the girls who had bullied Lissa into running for her sister on the first day, was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving she wasn't a dunderhead. But Lissa knew, with a small smile, that she would never beat Ali.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, so suddenly that it snapped Lissa out of her thoughts, made her flinch and look at her raven haired friend. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

' _Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?'_ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. Lissa was staring at the table again. She knew the answer, but there was no way she was putting her hand up. Snape already expected her to be as good as her sister. But Ali excelled in practical and theoretical. Lissa only excelled in theoretical things. If someone were to ask her a question, she could answer it perfectly. But if they asked her to perform a spell or brew a potion, she would fail miserably. She knew if she answered, Snape would expect her to be like her sister. Answer questions correctly and brew perfectly.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Lissa instinctively grabbed his hand under the desk. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat and Lissa looked up at him, raising her hand slightly. So what if he expected more than he should? She was going to save her friend from embarrassment. He smiled slightly at her as if to say she didn't have to, but he didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He _had_ looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_? Snpe was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand and Lissa's shy hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling and Lissa dropped her hand, knowing her shy hand wouldn't beat Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Lissa smiled, he knew she also could answer them, but he was trying to keep her out of the spotlight. A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eyes and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not please.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione before turning to Lissa. "Miss Riddle. Stand up and explain to Potter what they are"

Lissa looked down before pushing her seat back and stood up. She looked up at Professor Snape who was watching her expectantly. She took a deep breath before speaking:

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save one from most potions-I mean poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are actually the same plant. A plant that is otherwise known as aconite. Aconite is actually very poisonous and it is used in the Wolfsbane Potion to relieve symptoms of Lycanthropy. Because aconite is poisonous, the potion is dangerous if concocted incorrectly" Lissa sat down then. Snape looked at her for a few seconds.

"Maybe you'll be as good as your sister," he paused "And 5 points to Gryffindor for a decent explanation" he said reluctantly. He looked around the classroom at the still students.

"Well why aren't you copying down what she said?" he snapped. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

* * *

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He put Lissa on her own because there was an odd number of students and because he thought she could handle this potion by herself. Harry had to admit, she wasn't doing too badly but Lissa knew that it was not even close to Ali's potions. But Ali had had 3 years. Maybe Lissa just had to practice. It didn't seem to matter though. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy and Lissa, despite that she slipped up once when he walked by. Snape just erased the potion allowed her to start again. Harry knew it was unfair, but he didn't hold it against her. Lissa turned bright red whenever Snape allowed her to start again and stared at her cauldron until Harry shook her shoulder slightly. Luckily for Lissa though, he had chosen to pick on Malfoy. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potions was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Lissa longed to comfort him, but she stayed where she was. She would survive Potions till her seventh year if she just stayed on Snape's good side. She would help him later.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that both Harry and Lissa opened their mouths to argue, but Ron kicked Harry behind their cauldron and Lissa followed Harry in staying silent, remembering her plan.

"Don't push it," Ron muttered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

"He can," Lissa muttered back. "Can and does."

* * *

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - _why_ did Snape hate him so much?

"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Plus Lissa here will just earn us them right back. The teachers all love her! Thanks to her sister. I'll have to thank Ali when I next see her. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

Harry nodded and Lissa blushed bright red for about the seventh time again that day at the compliment.

"I think Ali would appreciate that Ron" she said.

"Well someone's got to show her kindness from the Weasley family. Might as well be me"

* * *

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks that made Lissa jump. Then Hagrid's voice ran out, saying, " _Back,_ Fang - _back_." Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open,

"Hang on," he said. " _Back_ , Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Lissa looked at it fearfully and hid behind Harry slightly. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fan, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. But Lissa still clung to Harry's arm.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest." It was then that he noticed Lissa, still clinging onto Harry.

"Blimey. You look exactly as your sister said you did. Small, light brown haired, soft blue eyed, pale skinned and timid. And the first Riddle in Gryffindor! I couldn't believe Ali when she said you were a Gryffindor and that despite looking more like your father than Ali, your mother is obvious in you" Lissa released Harry.

"You-You've spoken to Ali? How is she? Is she okay? Are the 3rd year's treating her okay? She hasn't broken down yet has she?"

"Calm down. She seemed fine. In fact, I believe she finally got George Weasley to talk ter her again. But she seemed a little downhear'ed that it weren't Fred" Lissa relaxed visibly before smiling.

"Good, perhaps this year will be better than last year"

The rocks cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Lissa and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry and Lissa's knees and drooled all over their robes.

The trio were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it"

Lissa told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told them not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. That Ali was probably the only non-Slytherin student to catch his eye which was why he favoured Lissa.

"But he seemed to really _hate_ me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Lissa and Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_ :

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day_

" _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts and Lissa had been told by her mother the day after it happened since she worked in the Ministry, but neither had mentioned the date. Which happened to not only be on Harry's birthday, but the day after Lissa's.

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day_. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

* * *

As the trio walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with the rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Lissa more then the 2 boys, Harry and Lissa thought that none of the lessons they'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry, like Lissa did?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the small dark hooded figure slip down to Hagrid's hut. The figure rapped on the door quickly. When Hagrid opened the door, they slipped in before he could say anything. Hagrid looked at the figure confusedly before the figure slipped their hood off to reveal a spill of white-blonde hair, that looked white-silver against the cloak, with startlingly dark blue eyes in a pale narrow white face. Alinai Riddle.

"Ali! What are you doing here?"

"It's happened Hagrid. My mother's powers. They've shown. I have them. I'm as much of the prophecy as Harry is."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I'mma back! Finally! Damn, so much homework! I have a half term this week so I can get a few chapters pumped out now. I told you I would eventually get no. 6 up! *thumbs up*  
**_

 _ **Anyway, I want to thank you for being patient and sticking with me, it means more than you can imagine.**_

 ** _Now I know that this chapter is basically copied from the book, but this was the only way I could do it. Like I said in my last update, I will be copying off of chapters but THEY WILL BE CHANGED TO FIT MY CHARACTERS IN! New scenes, like the last scene above, will be added and some Chapters will just be entirely my own thing! In fact that will be most chapters. Though parts of some chapters might be copied. Not sure._**

 ** _Anyway, read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy! And again, thanks for sticking with me._**

 ** _~JupiterPisces (Yes I changed my name again. Don't judge)_**

* * *

 ** _Favouriters:_**

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **fredweasleyrocks**

 **mimichamp**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **SweetSouthernSass**

 **TTAznGrl92**

 **ilikeballoons**

 **.perfection**

* * *

 _ **Followers:**_

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **Dimonique Allen**

 **MadFanWithABlueBox**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Zoetjuuh**

 **fredweasleyrocks**

 **ilikeballoons**

 **longlost-potter-twin**

 **mimichamp**

 **sunkissedbubbletea**

 **waitinggamer**

* * *

 _ **Reviewers:**_

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Jason Grace**

 **Cheetah Pelt**

 **fredweasleyrocks**


	8. 6: Names Don't Matter

" _ **When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze" ~ Book ~ Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

As the week progressed Harry started to hate Draco Malfoy more and more. He was astounded when Lila told him they were cousins. He could see the resemblance, the blonde hair, the grey eyes. But in personality and everyday demeanour, he couldn't believe that her father and Malfoy's mother were ever cousins.

As himself, Lissa and Lila was walking to breakfast one morning, he was ranting about how Malfoy always gloated loud enough for him to hear when he left potions and Lissa and Lila had run off to the library to greet Ali and Lodi, who was Lila's brother. A third year Ravenclaw like Ali that he had yet to meet.

"I don't know how you put up with him?! He's worse than my spoilt cousin Dudley!" Harry exclaimed as he came to the end of his rant.

"Dudley Dursley" Lila mused, trying the name out on her tongue. "Dudley Dursley. You muggles have strange names" Lila raised her eyebrows.

"Like you can talk, _Lilia_ " Lissa said, sticking her tongue out at Lila. Lila glared at her before looking at Harry.

"And I put up with him because I avoid him at all costs and I ignore everything he says" she said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?" a male voice spoke from behind Lila. The 3 first years whirled around to see Lodi, a slightly tall blue-black haired boy with silvery grey eyes and light skin. Ali stood behind him, pulling at his sleeve.

"Come on L" she said.

"Wait Lena" Lodi said before looking at the trio.

"Morning Lodi. And no, we weren't talking about you. We were talking about _Draco_ " she said darkly. Lodi sighed exasperated.

"Drake isn't that bad" Ali said, biting her lip. A nervous habit of hers that Lissa told Harry about.

"You haven't heard him in Potions!" Lila retorted. Lissa nodded.

"She's right" Harry and Lissa piped up in unison.

"I'm sure you'll be able to put up with him Lila. You have for 11 years already" Lodi said before letting himself be dragged away by Ali.

"Bye Ali!" Lissa called after them. Ali waved at her before disappearing around a corner.

"So that was your brother" Harry said looking at Lila.

"Yep. Lodi Regulus Black"

"He seems nice"

* * *

Ali and Lodi walked down the corridor in comfortable silence, their hands clasped together. They loved sharing these little moments alone together. Lodi was Ali's very first friend. The first person to talk to her without hate or disgust and Ali didn't want to lose him. Ever.

They closed their eyes, Ali's dark blue and Lodi's silvery grey, and continued their way down the hall slowly. All of a sudden Ali bumped into someone and fell back, releasing Lodi's hand in the process. A different hand caught her. Whereas Lodi's hand was cool and smooth with the soft delicate fingers of a violinist, this hand was warm and slightly rougher as if years of doing his own work instead of house elves doing it for him had worn them down. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see none over then the Weasleys. But the Weasley who caught her wasn't George. It was Fred.

He pulled her to her feet and his hand lingered, holding hers for a moment more before he pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, glaring darkly at her.

"Thank you" she said quietly staring at the floor.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you in the hospital wing would we? The Ravenclaw Quidditch Team wouldn't be happy that their star Chaser couldn't come to practice because Fred Weasley let her fall on the floor" he said bitterly. Lodi frowned.

"Alright Fred, that's enough. You've been taunting her for 3 years. Give it up already. George has decided to accept so why can't you do the same?!" he said glaring at his friend and stepping in between Fred and her. Ali stared at him in shock. Lodi had been friends with Fred and George since before he could walk and talk. He had never stood in between one of Fred and George's taunting Ali sessions. She always saw him flinching out of the corner of her eyes when they basically bullied her. She knew he wanted to help, but that would ruin his and the twins friendships. But not helping Ali would wreck theirs. Now it seems, after George had accepted her, Lodi snapped.

"Lodi what are you doing?" Ali hissed to him

"I'm bloody pissed off at them, well Fred, for taunting you, 3 years! 3 years Ali! I don't know how you haven't broken down yet" he hissed back.

"I would've broken down this year. But Lissa was coming up and then she was sorted into Gryffindor. Then George accepted me" Ali whispered. Fred cut in before Lodi could respond.

"I don't even know why you're friends with her Lodi"

"Maybe because I gave her a chance"

"I gave her a chance-"

"No. You gave Alinai a chance. You didn't give Alinai _Riddle_ a chance. If you did, you would notice that they're the same girl just a surname has been added on. But of course you can't see that because you're a pureblooded bigot like you keep saying Ali is"

"I'm not a pureblooded bigot!"

"Really? Well then, stop acting like it. You gave Lissa a chance, why not Ali" he glared at Fred once more before taking Ali's hand and pushing past him, pulling her down the hallway.

"I'll see you in class George" he muttered as he passed. George nodded and looked at his brother. Silence hung between them for a few moments, disrupted only by the slam of the door at the end of the hall as Lodi and Ali passed through.

"Come on," George said eventually. "I'm hungry"

* * *

Ali and Lodi walked silently up the moving staircases, that were currently, much to Ali's liking, still. They always made her feel sick to her stomach when they moved. Lodi had released her hand and was brooding the whole way up to Ravenclaw Tower. Ali answered the riddle for Lodi, even though he was better at Riddles then herself, before dragging him in where he sunk into a couch by the fireplace and proceeded to immerse himself in Hogwarts: A History. Ali sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the remains from last night's fire before glancing up at him, smiling slightly. Lodi peeked over the top of the book at her before giving her a look that said _'If I could raise an eyebrow, you know I would'_

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just remembered what you said in first year when we had to answer the knocker's riddle for the first time by ourselves" she replied. Lodi's face cracked into a smile.

"Yeah. That was a little funny"

"Mm-hmm. It was. You couldn't believe I was stuck on the riddle"

"Hey, I was 11. How was I supposed to know that just because your surname was Riddle doesn't mean you were instantly amazing at riddles?" He closed the book and looked at her "In fact you sucked at them" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought"

"You know, at times you can be so muggle"

"Good. It would make Muggle Studies much easier" At that Lodi laughed and Ali smiled triumphantly, successful at cheering up her friend once again.

* * *

Fred and George eat their breakfast in total silence. It wasn't till their best friend Lee Jordan and their cousin, Cadence Prewett (who was in her 5th year), walked over that they finally spoke.

"What's up with you? You look like you've just met a Dementor" Cadence said, shuddering at the thought.

"Nothing. Just that Fred is turning out to be a Pureblooded bigot like the Malfoys. Well excluding the 3 Malfoy sisters"

"I am not!"

"What do you mean George?" Lee asked frowning.

"Lodi just had a go at him because he won't give a girl we used to be friends with a chance now that he knows her surname"

"Who's the girl?" Cadence, or Caddie as Fred and George and her younger sister Andrea knew her, asked.

"Alinai Riddle" Fred said bitterly like her name itself was poison. George shot him a look. Cadence choked on air and Lee patted her back.

"You're friends with a RIDDLE?!"

"Were. Past tense"

"At least, past tense for Fred. I'm friends with her again. She's not like they say. She's extremely kind. A little scared of the students I think. Smartest girl in our year and still thinks she's got the lowest grades currently. She's just like everyone else-"

"She's a Riddle George"

"So is Lissa! Yet you were the one who gave her a hug and got me and Fred the night she was chased out of her dorm by the other girls so don't you dare use the surname excuse on me Cadence Marie Prewett" George said, glaring at her over the table. Fred looked at him as he let his mind wander to their first year.

" _I bet little Miss Alinai Riddle will be going to a fancy private Wizarding school for girls" Fred said as he navigated his way through the crowd, searching for Lodi, George following him._

" _Think again before you bet on that" he said, pointing to their left. Over in the direction he was pointing, Fred saw a silvery white-blonde haired woman gently kiss a small thin fragile girl before an even smaller mousy brown haired girl hugged the small girl. The small girl was already dressed in her black Hogwarts robes. They bleached the colour of her hair and skin making them look like several neatly brushed silvery white curls against pale white skin. But they made her eyes darker, Fred saw, as she turned to face them. They went from a deep sapphire blue to a midnight blue. The silver flecks made them look like pieces of the sky. Even from where he stood 7 metres away, he could see the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes widened as she saw them and she ducked behind the woman who seemed to be her mother. The same silvery white-blonde curls, the same deep sapphire blue eyes._

" _Ali" he breathed. Ali kept staring at him from behind her mother. Thankfully, at that point Lodi came and what looked like her friends joined her. 2 Malfoys and a Lestrange. Brown-blonde hair, Grey-Blue eyes, black unruly but also neat hair and haunting brown-black eyes. Ali diverted her eyes from him to her 'friends'. But Fred didn't look away until Lodi clicked his fingers in front of his face and they set off towards the train, Fred catching a glance of the small blonde girl staring at him over Aries Malfoy's shoulder as he climbed the train_

 _Hours later came the sorting. Lodi ended up in Ravenclaw. This boy called Lee Jordan that Fred and George had sat with went to Gryffindor, another boy they sat with called Reani Lupin also went to Ravenclaw. Soon it came to the Riddle Twin Sisters._

" _Riddle, Alinai" The hall fell silent as the small girl stumbled up. Fred watched as she pushed locks of silvery white-blonde curls out of her face, her bangs were very long, walking timidly up to the stool. Stumbling on occasion. Fred then glanced at Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. He was shocked to find them looking sympathetic. Fred was at the front and he swore he heard Professor McGonagall murmur: "The poor dear, she looks exactly like Ashlynn. Even acts like it, it seems. It's painful to know how she'll be treated. I just hope she doesn't get Slytherin. She won't last" Fred felt a pang of guilt and sympathy for her. He knew, if that was what McGonagall said, that the professor was right. A girl like Ali. A girl like the one he knew last year. Wouldn't last 3 seconds in a house like that._

 _She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Fred heard her squeak as the hat fell past her wide innocent yet broken eyes to her tiny delicate button nose. Everything about her was small and delicate. She was like a china cup. Everything was silent for a few seconds, you could've heard a pin drop, until Fred heard her quiet soft, delicate voice, that in the silence carried across the hall, stutter:_

" _W-What's s-strange?" Then silence fell for a few more moments. It was so silent that Fred was startled when the hat suddenly shouted "RAVENCLAW!"_

 _Ali had the hat pulled off and she made her way smiling to the Ravenclaw Table. Despite that they were cheering, Fred thought they weren't cheering loud enough and had the urge to curse them all. But he held himself back, confused as to where these feelings were coming from. He watched as she placed herself in front of Lodi who smiled warmly at her and shook her hand before moving to sit next to her, keeping a hold of her hand. Again, for reasons unknown, Fred wished he was in Lodi's space. But he already knew he ruined that chance._

" _Riddle, Miracle" Ali's twin sister, who was considerably taller and less delicate but more graceful, glided her way up, perching on the stool. The hat had sat on her head for exactly 5 seconds before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" Now that, Fred had predicated. He couldn't forget what Ali said about her father loving Miracle and hating her the previous year. He sighed. What was going on?_

Fred gripped the edge of his seat tightly, thankful the others could see. He stood up and walked out, ignoring George. He had already set his path to Ravenclaw Tower. If he was going to apologise to Ali and Lodi, he would do it now.

* * *

 _ **Okay! Another chapter bites the dust. As you can clearly see, it's my own work. It started off as the Chapter after The Potions Master in the book (I forgot the actual Chapter XD), but then I scrapped that and started fresh. I wanted to give it in perspective of each of these groups of students. I know Harry, Lissa and Lila hardly got any limelight, but this story is really about Ali and Fred. So it will focus mainly on them and their friends. But I promise, the others will get some limelight. Just wait and see what I have in store for the Goblet of Fire, mwhahaha.**_

 _ **Now the original plot was that Fred wouldn't start accepting Ali till Chamber of Secrets and wouldn't notice his crush on her till Prisoner of Azkaban. But again, I scrapped that idea. Too long a wait. Plus, I wouldn't know what to do with them for Philosopher's Stone. So sue me for rushing it, but Fred and George have basically bullied her for 4 years already. So what does it matter? I have left a few subtle hints that Fred had and has a crush on Ali, so if you're like me, you've already guessed it before you even got to the Author's Notes.**_

 _ **So Fred's going to accept her this year. Now again, the plan was that he wouldn't accept her straightaway like George, but later on in the year after Ali does a certain thing, but again I'm scrapping that. Fred will be accepting her straightaway, they will become friends straightaway etc, but they won't start dating till end of Prisoner Of Azkaban-beginning of second task in Goblet of Fire. Somewhere in that time period. When in the time period decides on the chapters and their progress as friends in the chapters. Fred admits his crush to George and Lodi sometime soon. I won't give too much away.**_

 _ **I know this is long, but I needed to explain this change of plan. Now, if you're kind like me, you'll read the whole thing since the next part is crucial to you. Well kinda. If you don't read it, then you'll miss out on the surprise.**_

 _ **Right, my internet is down till Wednesday (4 November) at the earliest. Because of this I'll be able to pump a few chapters out by the time I get the chance to upload. Hopefully another chapter tomorrow and one on Wednesday before I upload. Since this is a tight space, the next 2 might not be up to my usual standard. Or they could be amazing and be even better XD. So if it all goes well, by the time I get internet, I'll have 3 new chapters for you little universers! (The fans of One World, Two Lives. Don't ask) If not, then I should have at least this one and maybe the next**_

 _ **Live long and ship Ali and Fred, Little Universers :3 ~**_

 _ **~JupiterPisces**_

* * *

 _ **Now, for the Favouriters, Followers and Reviewers:**_

 _ **Favouriters:**_

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **SweetSouthernSass**

 **TTAznGrl92**

 **.perfection (Yush. I agree all the way)**

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **ilikeballoons (I like them too XD)**

 **mimichamp**

* * *

 ** _Followers:_**

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **Dimonique Allen**

 **JessicaWxo**

 **MadFanWithABlueBox (I love your username by the way. It's fabulous)  
**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Zoetjuuh**

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **ilikeballoons**

 **longlost-potter-twin**

 **mimichamp**

 **sunkissedbubbletea (I wonder what that would taste like...)**

 **waitinggamer**

* * *

 _ **Reviewers**_

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Jason Grace**

 **Cheetah Pelt**

 **Guest**


	9. 7: The Midnight Duel Part 1

" _ **You alone, you can take away the pain, yeah, you have shown, you can find a way to change" ~ Song ~ Glass House by Red**_

* * *

The next evening at dinner, Ali sat, resting her head against the Ravenclaw Table. She had stayed up all night, sitting back to back with Fred, talking. Talking about the friends she had made without them, which happened to be none, things about Lissa that Fred would need to know when he had to look after her because Ali couldn't, how she was doing in classes, her grades, how she basically tutored Lodi and that she tutored first and second years. On top of her tiredness from staying up all night, she had Double Potions that day and Arithmancy with Ancient Runes straight after and Divination after that. So now she was bone weary (as the muggles said). She felt someone slip into the seats either side of her before a cool, smooth hand touched her left shoulder and a warm, rough hand touched her right. She looked up to see George sitting in front of her, Fred on her right and Lodi on her left. Fred grinned at her.

"Sorry about keeping you up all night Ali. Lodi told me you had a busy day" he said. Ali yawned.

"It's fine Fred. My notes from Divination, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are a little muddled and missing a few things, but I can revise tomorrow and Sari said she'll let me copy down whatever I'm missing from her notes before I can neaten them. Aries said she'll do the same with Divination. And Snape likes me enough that he just let my ruined potion slide. You didn't do anything really" she replied as she yawned again. Fred nodded.

"Good, come on. You can join us at the Gryffindor Table. Meet your new competition" Fred told her, taking her hand and pulled her up. George grinned this time when she looked at them cautiously,

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"You're _joking_." Lila stared at Harry over the table with wide grey eyes. Harry had just finished telling Ron, Lila and Lissa what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. Lila had nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. Even Lissa was shocked. And hardly anything to do with the Wizarding World shocked her.

" _Seeker?_ " she said "But first-years _never_ \- you must be the youngest house player in about -"

"- a century," Harry said, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me" His 3 friends were so amazed, so impressed, they just sat there and gaped at him.

"I start training next week," he added "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George then came over, Ali following cautiously behind, as if suspicious that this was a trick.

"Well done" George said lowly "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters"

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year" Fred added onto his brother "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us"

Ali, who only hard part of what Fred said, spoke up "Who says you'll win the Quidditch Cup this year. Ravenclaw just might beat you, like we almost did last year. We have some promising second-years already in line for Seeker" Lissa and Harry turned to look at her, as did Ron, Fred and George. Lila ignored her and stood up to give Lodi a hug, not that Ali cared.

"Because Gryffindor have better chances this year. We also have promising Seeker choices lined up" George said and Lodi laughed, not very humorously, but not without humour either.

"Yeah right" he scoffed. Fred turned to look back at Harry.

"Harry, I trust you know Ali. You can't know Lissa without knowing Ali and you can't know Ali without eventually knowing Lissa"

"Yeah I know her. I reached many classes on time because of her"

"You're welcome" Ali said with a smile.

"This is why you'll be prefect in 2 years. Anyway Harry, Ali here, is the Chaser for Ravenclaw. And Lodi is as well. Aries Malfoy, you'll meet her soon, is the current Seeker, but her father is making her leave the team to pick up her grades"

"Something she complains to me about all the time" Lodi muttered.

"Wait, did you say Malfoy?"

"Don't worry Harry, I know Aries. Her, her twin Sari and their little sister Melody are all like Ali. In fact Melody is in Hufflepuff and they're kind, loyal and patient. They don't like cheating and hate Slytherin"

"Anyway, Lee found a new secret passageway, so we'll be off" Fred said. Lodi, who was now free from Lila's hug, followed them.

"I'mma coming with you" Ali, on the other hand, sat herself down next to Lissa. Just as she did, Draco Malfoy walked over, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Ali shot a confused look at Lissa who just mouthed: _"I'll tell you later"_

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly. There was of course nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the high table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on any time on my own" Malfoy replied " Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Lila and Ron were about to speak up then, but Lissa beat them to it.

"Of course he has" she said determinedly, standing up. She was surprisingly the same height as Draco. Ali thought she must have had a growth spurt. "I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe" he said "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Lissa sat down and Ali frowned at her.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I had to do something! I wasn't going to let Draco get to him!"

"You'll be breaking the rules Melissa!"

"I know that. But it's worth it, for Harry" Said boy looked at them.

"What _is_ a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"A Wizard's duel is simply a duel but with spells. The duel I had with the sixth-year last year, was a Wizard's duel."

"A second is usually there to take over if you die" Lila added casually. Catching the look on Harry's face, she quickly added "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards or witches"

"Harry, don't worry. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage" Ali assured "Besides, he was probably expecting you to refuse"

"Who was your second in your duel last year, Ali?" Ron asked.

"Lodi. I am the smartest student in my year yes, but you should of seen some of his jinxes, shields and curses"

"Well what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry pointed out. Lila shrugged.

"Just throw it to the side, Lissa will catch it, she's got Chaser blood. Then, punch him in the nose, I would. Or just allow me to punch him in the nose. Or stab him" she said simply as if she was talking about the weather.

"Life lesson 1: Never trust Lila with a sharp knife. She would murder half of England" Lissa said. Lila grinned.

"See? This girl knows her stuff" she said pointing to Lissa.

"Excuse me"

The 5 of them, well 4 now as Ali had slipped out to find the twins, Lee and Lodi, looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Lissa, get me a knife"

"No. I'm not going to let you commit murder. Not in such a public place as the Great Hall at least"

"Damn you" Hermione shot Lissa a dark glare which made Harry wanted to hex her for, but he didn't know any hexes.

"Can't a person eat in peace?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry and Lissa.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you couldn't" Ron and Lila muttered.

"- and your sister is right Melissa. You'll be breaking one or two school rules at a minimum. You _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you. And cold" Hermione said, directing the last part to Lissa. Harry glared.

"And it's really none of your business" he snapped.

"Goodbye" Ron and Lila said in unison again.

* * *

 _ **Yesh! Another chapter done. Can anyone else see the protectiveness Harry has for Lissa? Or is that just me? Because if so, my writing isn't as great as I thought it was. Now, I'll keep this short as it was REALLY long last time. Now, I suggest, for those of you who didn't, you go and read the Author's Notes in the last chapter. You don't have to read it all, just the final 2 paragraphs of it.**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter was short. I'm really tired right now. It's half 11 in the evening currently. But I promise, next chapter will be VERY VERY long (like extremely long. I've got to fit the rest of The Midnight Duel chapter in the book in, the entire of the chapter after and then my own little bits) which should be easier to write as I'll have internet and be able to read other people's HP Fred x OC fanfics (especially Unconditionally by chocolatecheesecakes. LOOK IT UP! I LOVE IT! If you're reading this chocolatecheesecakes, I did have start from the beginning as I haven't read it for AGES and forgot where I was. Plus I think you added a few things in the chapters that weren't there when I last read them. I don't know, like I said, it's been a while.) to get inspiration.**_

 _ **So Live Long and ship Ali x Fred Little Universers (that's going to be my new saying now)**_

 _ **~JupiterPisces.**_

 _ **P.S I looked at how many views this story had before I uploaded and edited the new chapters. ONE THOUSAND AND SEVEN VIEWS GUYS! Thank you! New aim: Reach 1500 by the fourteenth chapter! Oh and I have decided what the ending is going to be. So just wait and see...**_

* * *

 _ **Favouriters:**_

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **SweetSouthernSass**

 **TTAznGrl92**

 **.perfection**

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **ilikeballoons**

 **mimichamp**

* * *

 ** _Followers:_**

 **CheetahPelt101201**

 **Dimonique Allen**

 **JessicaWxo**

 **MadFanWithABlueBox  
**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Zoetjuuh**

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **ilikeballoons**

 **longlost-potter-twin**

 **mimichamp**

 **sunkissedbubbletea**

 **waitinggamer**

* * *

 _ **Reviewers:**_

 **fredweaslyrocks**

 **StarFishGiver**

 **Jason Grace**

 **Cheetah Pelt**

 **Guest**


	10. 8: Letters from Father

_**Hey guys! Right, I finally got an inquiry (I love that word) in a Review! Meaning I can now do Q (or inquiries) & A in the Author's Notes at the beginning so without further ado:**_

 ** _fredweaslyrocks: I can't say for absolute surety that Parker and Henry Weasley will be in this as they would've been born when Ali was 17 and Fred and Ali wouldn't have long gotten together by that point. It also depends on what I'll have be happening in the Order Of The Phoenix part of this story. There might not be time to fit in Ali getting pregnant and giving birth. Besides, even if I added them in, I would have to figure out a way that Hogwarts and her sisters wouldn't find out. Or Sirius and Regulus for that matter. Which is why I planned for their sister to be born around the same time as Teddy Lupin, when Ali and Fred are 19. But there is a possibility I'll add them in. They just might not be Fred and Ali's sons._**

 ** _Right, I'm running short on quotes from books. I could just quote songs, but I want quotes from books movies/fan made fandoms as well. So unless any of you wonderland readers knows a site with good quotes (they don't have to be Harry Potter but I would appreciate it if you found a HP one) or have a few quotes yourself, please tell me in reviews or through PM. If you do so I will forever love you (in a friend way!)_**

* * *

" _ **Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light" ~ Book ~ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Ali flumped back onto her bed, staring at the blue canopy of it. A letter fluttered out of her hand and she blinked back tears that threatened to spill. It took her absolutely ages to find Fred, George and Lodi and by that point Fred and George were persuading Lodi to send a letter to his father telling him that he was now a bisexual prankster (for whatever reason that Fred and George were persuading - no _daring_ \- him to do it, Ali never found out). Meaning that she had been made to go send it because Lodi wouldn't be able to face his owl, Jupiter, knowing what the letter contained. Ali agreed, it was Lodi after all and anyway, even if she said no, Fred and George would dare her.

Upon arriving there, she saw her own owl, Dublin (yes, he was named after the Dublin in Ireland), with a letter attached to his leg. Dreading what was in the letter, she quickly sent Jupiter off with Lodi's letter after hurriedly scribbling _'P.S Regulus, this is just a dare that Fred and George dared Lodi to do. Lodi is in no way Bisexual or a prankster. At least, not that I know of'_ (And as Regulus always trusted her opinion, she knew that to write that would cause no caution in Regulus. He especially didn't want his son to turn into a prankster like his brother) before turning to her own owl. A beautiful male Tawny with soft but piercing olive green eyes. He was fairly small for his age and species, like Ali herself. But she thought he was perfect. She cautiously pulled the scroll of parchment off of his leg, aware of what it might say. She hadn't even read the first line before she almost dropped the letter. She quickly skimmed through it, her face paling. She sprinted out of the owlery, up to Ravenclaw Tower, answered the riddle quickly before running in and taking the stairs to the dorms 3 at a time. She flung her door open, startling Charlotte, Aries and Sari, before running into the small bathroom leading off, slamming the door shut and throwing up. She had never been good at dealing with these kind of things. It was like the staircases when she was standing on one and it moved. It made her feel sick to the core. She stayed in there for a few minutes, dismissing Aries' constant knocking. Eventually she opened the door and walked past her family friend. Which led her to where she was now. Lying on her bed, hid by the curtains, staring at the Royal Blue canopy. A tear rolled down her cheek and the letter fluttered onto the ground. Aries managed to grab it before Charlotte had even stood up. She read it once and paled. She shoved Charlotte into the bathroom, locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the door. Sari used her own charms that she made to keep the door locked, even after the Alohomora Charm was used. Sari turned to her twin sister, slightly confused. Aries hands were trembling as she read out the letter.

 _To my dearest daughter, Alinai,_

 _Now I understand that you would be mad at me. Perhaps a howler to Melissa about getting in Gryffindor wasn't the best plan of action. Just because she's in Gryffindor doesn't mean she still can't turn out like me. Look at Peter Pettigrew for one thing. He sold out the Potters to me and faked his own death to get Sirius Black in Azkaban, ha ha. Clever wasn't it? Especially of him. But then he had your godfather and Uncle Henry Ravenwood to help him. And the Ravenwoods are direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw are they not?_

 _Now, you're probably wondering why I wrote to you. I wouldn't have wrote to you if I was just going to apologise about my behaviour to Melissa. I would've written to her instead. No, I wrote to you because of what I heard from both Liliana and Miracle about your friendships. Now, you have perfectly good friends such as Aries Carina Malfoy, Sagittarius Gemini Malfoy, Taliah Breanna Lestrange, and I take it Isabelle Eleanor Black as well? I've also heard from them that you are on good terms with Melodious Aquila Cassiopeia Malfoy, Cameron Remus Black, Lilia Selene Black and one of your few best friends includes Lodi Regulus Black. The current heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Some of my most devoted followers. Even more than the Malfoys._

 _But that's not the point. Miracle and Liliana have been telling me that you have been getting close to that Muggle-Born girl in the year below you that's also in Ravenclaw, Tatiana Ariail** was it? Yes, I believe that's her name. You have also been getting dangerously close to the Half Breeds, Serine Emerald Lupin, Remus Ali Lupin, Reani Matthew Lupin from Ravenclaw and Crystal Emma Lupin from Slytherin along with the Muggle-Born boy in your year, Matthew Granger. Now, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't of minded you being friends with Miss Crystal Lupin. It would mean that you have one extra friend in Slytherin. But she is a Half Breed and any more interaction with her would lead to immediate punishment._

 _Now that we've come onto the topic of punishment for your interactions at Hogwarts, further punishment will be taken if you continue to intermingle with the Weasleys, especially the twins Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley and their younger brother Ronald Bilius Weasley. The same punishment will be taken if you also continue to intermingle with any Hufflepuff outside of Miss Melodious Malfoy and Mr Cameron Black and if you intermingle with any other Gryffindors besides your sister and Miss Black. This includes that Harry Potter. You know what he is to me._

 _As for the Weasley twins, well you wouldn't want them to end up like their namesakes Fabian and Gideon Prewett now would you?_

 _This is the last time I'll say it Alinai Merope Aili Riddle, you stick to being friends with Aries Malfoy, Sagittarius Malfoy, Melodious Malfoy, Taliah Lestrange, Isabelle Black, Lilia Black, Cameron Black, and Lodi Black. But you are allowed to become friends with Draco Lucius Malfoy, Alice Fay Black and Sync Orion Black._

 _I will see you come Christmas Alinai._

 _Your forever loving Father,_

 _Tom "Voldemort" Riddle_

Sari was almost sick herself when Aries had finished reading aloud and by the time Aries dropped the letter, her voice was barely a whisper.

"But Fred….he's just gotten on speaking terms with you" she said in the almost inaudible whisper that was her voice now. Ali let out a strangled sob from behind the curtains. She preferred to cry when no one could see her, whether they heard her or not. After all, one of the rules of being a proper Pureblood woman was to never cry when others could see.

"I-I'll j-just have t-to break I-it t-to him t-that w-we c-can't be f-friends a-anymore" Ali said through her tears. Sari glared at Ali's bed, picked up the letter, the cursive writing glimmering in the weak sunlight through the window. The letter was too powerful, had too much of a shadow hanging over them that Sari found it impossible to find the strength to tear it. Instead she pulled open and drawer, threw the letter in and slammed it shut.

"No. You will reply to you father about how you understand and will do as he says. But you will continue to speak to everyone he says you can't. It's not fair on Fred. And it isn't fair on you or any of your other friends" she said firmly, yanking the curtains of Ali's bed open. The silvery white-blonde haired girl hastily erased the tear stains on her cheeks and surprisingly she didn't look like she had been crying at all. But that was Ali's gift.

"But what about my darker sisters" she said, her stutter gone but she still hiccupped and her voice was ragged from recovering from the crying.

"Leave that to us. You won't be getting away from Fred that easily Ali. We are determined to make you best friends. Now more than ever. And what your father hasn't realised, is that we are a very bad influence on you" Aries said grinning and Ali let out a small choked laugh.

"I'm going to head down to the library. See if Lodi is down there, trying - and failing - to get Fred and George to study" she said before standing up. She straightened herself up so that she looked impeccable again, like nothing happened and the letter didn't exist, before disappearing out of the door. It was all she could do not to break down when Serine asked her from one of the couches if she was alright.

' _You have also been getting dangerously close to the Half Breeds, Serine Emerald Lupin, Remus Ali Lupin, Reani Matthew Lupin from Ravenclaw and Crystal Emma Lupin from Slytherin'_ The passage from the letter rung in her mind. She managed a fake smile at the young Ravenclaw girl that had done so much for her.

"I'm fine Serine. Just something happened down by the lake" she lied. Serine bit her lip, it was obvious the first year didn't believe her. Serine wasn't very good at hiding whether or not she believed a lie or if she trusted someone. But she still nodded.

"If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked hopefully. Ali felt a pang of discomfort in her chest and she bit her lip as well.

"Yes. I guess you will" she said before leaving. Her head pounding with confusion, she didn't even stop to talk to Rowena's portrait that hung next to the knocker that spoke the riddles like she normally did.

* * *

As Ali walked down the darkening hallway towards the library, her mind kept straying to the letter.

If Voldemort kept up with this, sending those type of letters to her regularly, she was going to become the one thing she didn't want to be. A proper Pureblood.

And if by what she had been told over the summer…

That was the last thing she wanted….

As it meant that Harry would have even less protection…

And he would be no match for her father. Even in the form he was in.

It wasn't easy by the daughter of the most feared villain in the Wizarding World. It was even harder if you were the unknown Girl-Who-Lived. If you were part of a prophecy next to nobody but your father knew about. That was just too much for one girl to handle.

' _Too much for me to handle'_ Ali corrected in her mind as she placed her hand on the door handle to the library. Hoping for once, that no red-headed Weasley was there. It was just Ali's luck that her wish hadn't been granted.

"Fred!" Ali exclaimed, seeing the red head standing alone. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you" he replied. "I wanted to ask you about your family. And about your role in the family"

* * *

 _ **Okay! Minor cliffhanger there. I decided to change Ali. It wouldn't be very exciting if she just stayed the same and Voldemort didn't take some action in his daughter's interactions with people in her house and others. Besides, it seems unlikely to me that Lily and Miracle wouldn't have noticed these interactions and told their father. But I have some clever ideas for Lily. Mwhahaha. Anyway, I know I said this would basically be the rest of The Midnight Duel and the entire of the next chapter in the book, but I suddenly had this spark of an idea and decided to write it. Don't worry though. I promise, the next chapter will go just like this was supposed to go.**_

 _ **So, Ali will have some major changes later on. And I'm not going to tell you if she changes to be like Voldemort either, hehe.**_

* * *

 _ **Now for the little stars:**_

 _ **** = Tatiana Ariail is a French/Italian girl from Beauxbatons that Ali is tutoring to help her catch up with her classmates. Voldemort said in the letter that she was in the year below Ali, but she is in fact a Third Year. I was originally planning to make her a Fourth Year, but I realised that despite her extreme intelligence, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Ali to tutor a student older than her.**_

 _ **Tatiana is a Muggle Born. She's of no importance to the story yet, but as soon as the story hits Fourth Year and the Quidditch World Cup, she'll start gaining importance.**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter I'll put some character profiles in. So if you review, put what character you want in, or you can PM me which character. Characters like Melodious and Cameron, who have been mentioned but never seen, will not be an option until they are properly shown. Which won't be long now.**_

 _ **Live long and ship Ali x Fred Little Universers!**_

 _ **~Jupi**_


	11. 9:The Midnight Duel Part 2

_**Right guys! Here's chapter 11 for your guys! Or more specifically chapter 10 as one chapter was strictly Author's Notes. NOW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MY LIFE FORCE! 1,479 VIEWS, ONLY 21 MORE VIEWS TILL WE REACH THE GOAL OF 1,500. YET ONLY 11 FAVOURITES, 16 FOLLOWS AND**_ _ **SEVEN**_ _ **REVIEWS! WHERE HAVE ALL THE REVIEWS GONE?!**_

 _ **Now for the kind reviewers:**_

 _ **fredweaslyrocks: Like I said in the last chapter, the appearance of Henry and Parker Weasley all depends on the plotline for the story. I don't have a profile for them.**_

* * *

" _ **To say 'I love you' one must first know how to say the 'I.'" ~ Book ~ The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand**_

* * *

"My what?" Ali asked, a perplexed expression passing over her face.

"Your role in your family" Fred repeated, walking over to her as she walked into the empty library, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Madam Pince wasn't there. They were utterly alone. Ali bit her lip, a habit, Ali remembered with a pang of discomfort, that her father had been drilling her to get rid off for years as in his eyes, it was most unladylike. To him, to her mother, to their family friends, to her sisters, she was everything a Pureblood women should be. Graceful, quiet, loyal, beautiful, delicate, intelligent, slender, thin, a brilliant dancer. An absolute perfect example. Except for her tendency to be overly kind to Blood Traitors (such as the Weasleys) and Mudbloods (such as Tatiana and Matthew, even Hermione a little as she was Matthew's younger sister), her fascination with Muggles, her seeming Blood Traitor personality, and her little habits such as biting her lip. They were the 4 things she had to mend in order to obtain whatever shred of love her father supposedly had.

"I don't have a role" she lied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You are a terrible liar" Fred sighed, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Well I've never had to lie before! Father always seems to know what you're going to say and what's true and what's not about it before you even speak a word and Mother doesn't like us lying to her. She said lying never got Ravenclaws or Rowena anywhere" Ali defended.

"I suppose that's true. I, on the other hand, have been lying to get out of trouble nearly my entire life. Now, what is your role?"

"My role is the heir to the head of the family"

"But Miracle is older than you" Fred said confused. It was more of a question then a statement.

"Yes, by 4 minutes. Mother and Father had an agreement. The Ravenwood Family haven't got any heirs. Ashlynn was the only one to have a child. 7 daughters, 3 sons. One son was gay and killed by Father not long after I was born, one was killed by Father by trying to protect the gay brother, one committed suicide for betraying his gay brother to Father and in turn killing both his brothers, his wife committed suicide not long after through grief, despite that she was pregnant" Ali explained.

"And for the 7 daughters?" Fred asked frowning.

"All infertile. Except Mother. She was the only one to have children. So Mother, Mother's family and Father all had a deal. Father could pick which one out of me and Miracle was to be the heir to the Riddle family. The other was to be the Ravenwood heir. At this point, I hadn't seen the horrors my father could inflict and I was just like he wanted me to be. I was basically like Miracle. So he picked me, leaving Miracle to be the Ravenwood heir. By the time Father realised that I was the wrong child, that I was not worthy to be the heir, that I was different. It was too late. It had been set" Ali finished, sighing and staring at her feet.

"Hey, at least that means the Riddle Family gets a decent Head" Fred grinned at Ali, a smile Ali didn't return.

"If I haven't changed by that point" she murmured so Fred couldn't hear before nodding and managing a fake smile. Now those, she was perfectly flawless at. "You're right Fred. But that head will never be me"

* * *

At the same very moment, 4 first years were laying awake in their beds in Gryffindor Tower. Lila and Lissa in the Girl's Dorm, Lila had been moved from her dorm **(A/N: Because I doubt there was only one dorm for each year. I mean come on, I doubt there's only 70 students in a house. Some may think different, but there's no proof for either argument)** into Lissa's dorm so Lissa had a friend. And neither Hermione, Parvati and Lavender were willing to cross Lila to get to Lissa. She could murder them all with a single butter knife, then hide the knife, clean up the bodies and plant a scared look on her face before the teachers even arrived. At half past eleven, the 2 girls slipped out of their dorm and padded towards the First Year Boy's Dorms. They had tried at least 3 times before they found the right dorm. In the first dorm they entered, they had a short conversation with Lila's cousin Sync Black, who had been sitting awake.

Harry and Ron were already awake when the 2 girls walked in and they had to shush them so they didn't wake Seamus or Dean. Lila and Lissa waited just outside the dorm to be lookouts while Harry and Ron grabbed their wands and dressing gowns before the 4 of them crept down the spiral staircase and into the common room. Lila and Ron had both tagged along for moral support. And for Lila to kill, harm or maim Malfoy if necessary. None of them knew that Ali, though still in the library talking with Fred, was aware of their every move.

A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole, Lissa in front as she knew her way around the castle better, when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them: "I can't believe you're going to do this Harry, Melissa" Lila darted to the nearest lamp and flicked it on. It lit up the common room, viewing Hermione Granger wearing a pink fluffy dressing gown (which made Lila cringe and duck behind Lissa. She had an irrational fear of pink) and a frown.

" _You!_ " Ron said furiously.

"What are you doing here?! Go back to bed!" Lila exclaimed.

"I almost told both your brothers. Yes Lila, I almost told Lodi" Hermione added in a snapping tone at the sight of Lila's face. "Lodi, he's sensible. As sensible as you could get. And Percy - he's a Prefect, they'd put a stop to this" Harry and Lissa stared in disbelief, Lissa knew interfering. That's what Miracle did to Ali's life every day, but neither eleven year old thought that someone could be THAT interfering.

"Actually, Lodi wouldn't do a damn thing! He would actually be proud of me! Because he knows that this is me normally!" Lila snapped back and smirked inwardly at Hermione's surprised face. "Yeah, you heard me right. I bet if I stabbed you right here, right now, the only thing Lodi would do in sigh exasperatedly and help me clean up the mess I would have made in killing you"

"Then Lodi is obviously irresponsible! I refuse to believe he got in Ravenclaw for that reason"

"He didn't get into Ravenclaw for responsibility idiot! He got in Ravenclaw because he's intelligent. And he is responsible, he's just given up on trying to stop my murderous mind"

"Come on Lila, I don't want to have to wake up before everyone else so I can clean up blood from the Common Room" Harry said, stepping past Lissa, who Lila was still hiding behind (now resorting to hissing like a rabid cat at the dressing gown Hermione was wearing), and pushing open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole, his 3 companions following straight after.

But unfortunately Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, after Ron had placed himself and Lissa between Hermione and Lila when he realised she was following. Lila, having been separated from the 'Pink Monster Of Nightmares' as she called it, had stopped her rabid cat hissing now so the only hissing came from Hermione who sounded more like an angry goose then a rabid cat.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells"

"You mean all the points you _and_ Lissa got for knowing about Switching Spells" Lila muttered from the front of the line, but in the silent hall it was as clear as day. Lissa blushed again and managed a small smile as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the light brown haired girl. Lissa flushed and sighed.

"Go away" she said, her voice quiet but annoyed. Harry looked at her surprised but just shrugged it off. He didn't know that this is practically suicide for Lissa, letting her Gryffindor side show but she didn't care at that moment.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower. Lila suddenly slipped out of the shadows to stand next to Harry, an evil and mischievous smirk playing about her lips.

' _More like she was coerced into going for a night-time visit'_ he thought, grinning inwardly. He glanced at Lissa, who was on the other side of Lila. Lila was whispering something in her ear, most likely what she did and Lissa hid a grin behind her hand.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem" Lila said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face. "We've got to go, we're going to be late!" And with that she turned on her heel and started marching off down the corridor. The other three following after her, all trying to contain their laughter. They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them, touching Lila's shoulder in the process.

"EEEKKK! IT TOUCHED ME! THE PINK MONSTER OF NIGHTMARES TOUCHED ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lila shouted. Lissa trapped Lila in her arms and slapped a hand over her mouth, hissing in Lila's ear.

"You will be if you don't shut up. You'll get us caught idiot" Lissa then moved into Lila's line of sight and looked at her sternly. "Are you going to shut up?" At Lila's nod, Lissa released the younger girl (by 3 months) before Lila resorted to hiding behind Lissa again and restarting her rabid cat hissing at Hermione, who looked at her strangely.

"She has problems. Not even therapy works. She almost killed the last one" Harry said gravely and Lila grinned.

"Anyway, I'm coming with you" Hermione said curtly, redirecting the conversation from Lila's sanity to their previous conversation.

"You are _not_ " It was Ron this time.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up" Hermione replied defensively. Lissa shot her a glare.

' _Or you could just tell him that your dorm mates pushed you out of the common room. That's what I had to tell him after you did that to me after all'_ Lissa thought.

"You've got some nerve -" Ron said loudly before being cut off by Harry.

"Shut up, both of you!" he said sharply. "I heard something" The 4 of them fell completely silent, even Lila stopped her quiet hissing. The sound was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs Norris?" Ron's voice was a mere breath and Lila could make out that he was squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed! And then I woke up to Lila shouting about some monster that touched her and I got really worried!" Lila had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Neville. There isn't really a monster, just Granger's wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and I don't really like pink. Anyway, you better keep your voice down. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now. I scared the Fat Lady off for the night so Hermione would be locked out. I had no idea you had come back from the Hospital Wing already" she said and Harry was surprised that he could detect a note of kindness in her voice. Lissa wasn't the only one who had been watching Neville and had sympathy for the boy. Lila did too. Hermione shot her a glare that Lila expertly ignored.

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine" Neville replied, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute"

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -" Lila said gingerly.

"Don't leave me!" Neville cut in, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Blood Baron's been past twice already" Ron looked at his watch and then glared at Neville and Hermione furiously.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you. And Lila, please no more shouting, that won't help. I know you think Filch is secretly a serial killer, but no" Lila grinned evilly at him.

"No promises Ronald" she said. Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but at a knowing glance from Lissa, Harry hissed at her to be quiet and him and Lissa beckoned them all forward.

"If Ron wants to know how to use the Curse of the Bogies, I know the theory to boot. It's just the practical I can't do" Lissa whispered to him.

"You just need practice Liss, practice makes perfect as us Muggles say" Harry whispered back. He had come up with the nickname Liss a couple of days after they met when Harry had found her outside the common room after Hermione, Lavender and Parvati trapped her outside. It was then that he named her Liss. And only Lissa let him call her that.

"And as we Purebloods say, if you don't get it right once, give it up. Luckily that doesn't extend to spells. Just to Pureblood etiquette, something I got on the first time" she replied, her mind drifting off to the memory of the special nickname.

" _Let me in!" Lissa exclaimed, repeating the password over and over. The Fat Lady looked at her sympathetically, saying that the 4 girls who hated her had cast some kind of spell that would stop her from allowing the small Riddle to enter, but would let her let others in. The Fat Lady could only hope someone came for the small girl soon as Lissa laid her back against the wall and sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. Just as the old portrait thought that, someone hurried down the corridor towards them. Messy, unruly black hair and eyes like emeralds behind a pair of round spectacles. As he neared the portrait, breathing heavily, he turned to look at Lissa._

" _Melissa?" he asked confused, Lissa's head snapped up and in the moonlight shimmering through the window, Harry could see the tear tracks on her eyes and she could even taste the own salt in her tears._

" _Hey Harry" she said in a choked voice._

" _What's wrong? What happened? It wasn't your father again was it?" he asked concernedly. Lissa shook her head, wiping away the tear tracks._

" _No, it wasn't Father. I'm fine Harry"_

" _To hell you are" It felt good to curse._

" _I was locked out" she said in a small voice. Harry sighed and turned to the portrait, after the explanation of the spell, Harry smiled smugly. He extended a hand to Lissa and smiled a kind smile at her as she took his hand and he pulled her up. He spoke the password and led her into the Common Room._

" _There, now you can go to bed" he said. Lissa smiled gratefully at him and turned to walk up the stairs._

" _Oh and Liss?" Lissa turned and looked at him, blushing faintly at the new nickname._

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _If they do anything else, I'll come with you to see McGonagall. From now on, I promise I'll always be there. Count me as your first best friend" he said with a grin as he headed towards his own dorm._

" _Well then, I guess the name Liss is reserved for you and you alone. Goodnight Harry" Lissa said smiling as she pushed open the door to her dorm._

"Night Liss" Harry replied as he entered his dorm and Lissa entered her own.

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Lissa's face, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked around her, they were at the trophy room. Harry smiled and held up their joined hands.

"You sort of drifted off from us. I had to make sure you didn't walk into anything" he said with a grin. Lissa flushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry" she said. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the wall, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out" Ron whispered. Lila narrowed her eyes.

"Coward" she murmured. There was a noise in the next room that made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak - and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner" It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other 5 to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Even Lila was too shocked to think about doing something to Filch. Neville's robes and the curls at the end of Lila's hair had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere" they heard him mutter "Probably hiding"

"This way!" Lissa mouthed to the others (as she knew her way around better) and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run - he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Lila shouted and the 6 of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Lissa in the lead without any idea where they were (despite her amazing orientation skills) or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. Lissa was starting to regain her bearings now.

"I think we've lost him" Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead, Lissa nodding at his statement. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I - _told_ \- you" Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. "I - told - you"

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower" Lila said "Quickly as possible"

"Lissa, can you find our way back?" Ron asked.

"I should be able to once I get fully regain my bearings" Lissa replied in a breath.

"Malfoy tricked you" Hermione said to Harry, though Lila 'accidentally' overheard "You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off"

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill him for that. And unless you want to die too, I suggest you shut up" Lila growled dangerously and Harry sent a warning look at her. Lissa and Harry were the only ones Lila would listen too. The only ones who could control her.

"Let's go. I can find our way back from here" Lissa said, turning to the others, sure of her orientation skills now. But it wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom, in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out" Lila pleaded, using the hated word please. Peeves just cackled in response.

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty"

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please"

"Should tell Filch, I should" said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know" At that Lila snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Get out of the way" she snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves just as Ron did - THAT was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door - and it was locked. Hermione and Lila worked together, trying to push the door open. Hermione may have been smart, but she didn't even think of using a spell.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as the two girls continued pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!" Lila and Hermione stopped pushing when footsteps were heard. Filch was running as fast as he could towards Peeves' shouts.

"Oh, move over! I can't believe none of you thought about this before. I thought you were meant to be smart Hermione" Lissa snapped, Harry looking at her in surprise. She grabbed her wand from out of her pocket, tapped the lock and whispered " _Alohomora!"_ The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening. Hermione shot Lissa a grateful look and surprisingly hugged the girl. It seemed she cared more about not being caught then Lissa's family name. Lissa tentatively hugged back before Filch's voice could be heard, then they joined the boys and Lila, who pulled Lissa over to her and shot a warning look at Hermione.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me"

"Say 'please'"

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please" said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

"All right - _please_ "

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered "I think we'll be okay - get _off_ , Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeves of both Harry and Lissa's dressing gowns for the last minute. " _What?_ " Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor in the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them and Harry knew that they only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backwards - Lila slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Last on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their dressing gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed sweaty faces.

"Never mind that! Pig snout, pig snout" panted Lila, who still managed a small snap at the beginning of the sentence. The portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally, Lila and Lissa nodded in agreement. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does" Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested, but Lila and Lissa were catching on to what she said, and Hermione could see that and she smiled at them. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads"

"No, _not_ the floor" Lila said exasperated, moving to stand next to Hermione. Lissa joined her, her eyes bright.

"It was standing on a trapdoor" she was saying, "It's guarding something"

"Obviously" Hermione said, standing up glaring at Harry, Ron and Neville. Lissa did the opposite and smiled at them, Lila just looked indifferent. She couldn't care less. She then turned and glared at Lila and Lissa, who were confused as to why she was doing so, after they had just sided with her on what it was standing on. They moved back to the boys.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" Ron stared after her, his mouth open, Lila raised an elegant eyebrow at her retreating back.

"No, we don't mind" she said, hatred lacing her voice.

"You'd think we dragged her along wouldn't you?" Ron said. But Hermione had given Harry and Lissa something else to think about as they both climbed into their beds in separate dorms. What had Hagrid told Harry that Harry had told Lissa? Gringotts was the safest please in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry and Lissa had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen, that Harry had also told Lissa about, was.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry, Ron, Lissa and Lila were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired by perfectly cheerful. Or as cheerful as Lila could get. Indeed, by the next morning the four students thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron and Lila in about the package that seemed to have been moved Gringotts to Hogwarts, as well as telling Lissa more about it, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous" Lissa said

"Or both" Lila piped up, grinning mischievously.

"Lila, you can't use it to kill Draco so don't even try" Harry glared at her half heartedly. But Lila just nodded, actually obeying him without a protest, all they knew about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to the four of them, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they all saw this as an added bonus. They preferred Lissa who was smart, and a know-it-all but kind and modest about her intelligence. Even though it did actually lack in the theoretical side. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy that didn't involve a knife and a bloody mangled body with pale blonde hair and dead grey eyes and a pointed chin, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Lissa's eyes trained on him, watching with rapt attention as Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,  
but I don't want everybody knowing you've  
got a broomstick or they'll all one._

 _Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the  
Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your  
first training session._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously "I've never even _touched_ one"

"This so beats Lodi's old Comet. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he got one for his birthday" Lila said, rolling her eyes and glancing at her brother at the Ravenclaw Table.

"Or Ali" Lissa said, Lila nodded. The four of them left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Lila put a calm face on, seeming just as indifferent as always until Malfoy seized the package from Harry and started feeling it. She let out a feral growl and Lissa had to hold her back.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealously and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time Potter, first-years aren't allowed them" Ron couldn't resist it.

"It's not just any old broomstick" he said "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand"

"What did you say you've got at home, my dear cousin Draco, a Comet Two Sixty?" Lila smiled a sweet smile at Draco "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus"

"Well my dear cousin Lila, isn't that what Lodi has?" Draco replied, rounding on her, his narrowed grey eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, but don't forget Drakey, his fourteenth birthday is in 2 weeks. November fourteenth. And what with my father being the Head of the Black Family, what do you think one of his MINOR presents is going to be?" Lila retorted, still smiling that sickly sweet smile at him. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so Professor Flitwick appeared at his shoulder.

"Not arguing, I hope, Miss Black, Mr Malfoy?" he squeaked.

"Just fine" Lila growled under her breath through gritted teeth. Malfoy ignored her.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right" Flitwick replied, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand sir" Harry replied, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. Lila was doing the same.

"And it's really thanks to little Drakey here that he's got it" she added. Flitwick turned to her and his eyes brightened.

"Oh hello Miss Black! I was so disappointed to see you end up in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. I was so hoping for a miniature feminine Lodi" Flitwick said, directing his high squeaky voice to her.

"I think Lodi was as well" Lila bit her lip, managing a small smile.

"Hm. Well, I just hope you'll prove me and Mr. Black proud by keeping up your studies and your grades. Hate to see you falling behind with such a bright mind"

"Yes sir, that would be quite a shame. My father is counting on me keeping my grades up as well. Cameron doesn't seem to be doing so well" Lila replied with a sigh. She seemed genuinely worried that Cameron wasn't going to get good grades in his fifth year.

"Isn't he your second year brother in Hufflepuff?" the tiny professor asked. Lila nodded.

"Yes sir"

"Well he seems to be doing quite well in Charms and he has three years before his O.W.L year so he has more than enough time to pick up his grades. Now I suppose you're in a hurry to get to the common room to unwrap that little gift, so I shall be leaving you alone now" he replied before walking off.

"My mother was a favourite student of his. Just behind Ashlynn Ravenwood" she smirked slightly at Lissa, who smirked back.

"I'll see you in Potions, Drakey" Lila said sweetly to Malfoy as the 4 of them ran up the stairs.

"It is true though, that Draco got you the broom" Lila said

"You have a point, if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Lila asked with a glare.

"Yes don't stop now" Ron added "It's doing us so much good" Hermione turned around and marched away with her nose in the air.

* * *

 _ **Okay people. I'm going to stop it here, Microsoft Works Word Processor is what I'm using to write this FanFiction. I'm writing it in Calibri font and size 12. I have currently typed up 14 pages. Which is a lot for FanFictions of mine. So I'm going to cut it off here. My fingers hurt.**_

 _ **Anyway, the second part of this will be continued in the next chapter, Chapter 11.**_

 _ **Anyway, Live Long and ship Fred x Ali Little Universers**_

 _ **~Jupi**_

 _ **P.S: OUR GOAL: 1,500 STORY VIEWS BY CHAPTER 14.**_

 _ **CHAPTER LAST UPLOADED: CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **STORY VIEWS: 1,671!**_

 _ **WE DID IT!**_

 _ **COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *throws cookies in the air while doing the victory dance***_

* * *

 _ **Now for the Favouriters/Followers:**_

 _ **Favourites:**_

 _ **CheetahPelt101201**_

 _ **StarFishGiver**_

 _ **SweetSouthernSass**_

 _ **TTAznGrl92**_

 _ **Unicorn And Fish Lover**_

 _ **chocolate-writing-perfection**_

 _ **dontfrogget**_

 _ **fangirl1202**_

 _ **fredweaslyrocks**_

 _ **ilikeballoons**_

 _ **mimichamp**_

 _ **pinky-pie**_

 _ **taylortwin500**_

 _ **Followers:**_

 _ **AnimeLover1999**_

 _ **CheetahPelt101201**_

 _ **Dimonique Allen**_

 _ **JessicaWxo**_

 _ **MadFanWithABlueBox**_

 _ **StarFishGiver**_

 _ **Unicorn And Fish Lover**_

 _ **Zoetjuuh**_

 _ **dontfrogget**_

 _ **fangirl1202**_

 _ **fredweaslyrocks**_

 _ **ilikeballoons**_

 _ **longlost-potter-twin**_

 _ **mimichamp**_

 _ **pinky-pie**_

 _ **sunkissedbubbletea**_

 _ **taylortwin500**_

 _ **waitinggamer**_


	12. Apology For Not Updating

_**Hey people.**_

 _ **I know I haven't updated in a while now, and it's not because I forgot or I lost inspiration.**_

 _ **When I got my new laptop, I copied all my files onto a memory stick. They were fine, none were missing, they were full documents, pictures, spreadsheets, powerpoints.**_

 _ **Then when I copied them from the memory stick onto my laptop, they decided to fail and they didn't code.**_

 _ **So, I lost all my work. Granted, it's still on the memory stick. And the computer. But I now have to copy out all my chapters. All my files. Everything. Except the pictures.**_ _ **And Chapter 11 is a long chapter.**_

 _ **So that's why I haven't updated yet. I'm still copying out all my chapters.**_

 _ **But I promise, Chapter 11 will be up soon.**_

 _ **~Jupi**_


	13. 10: Halloween Part One

_**A/N: Hello! Right, I am terribly sorry for not updating in months, my brain just wasn't cooperating with me what with this; Changing Reality; Heaven, Hell and Earth; my new stories that I'm starting along with school work. So it took me AGES to finish the last chapter I updated but, as you saw, it was very long so that's my apology for not completing it sooner.**_

 _ **My second reason (yes, I have two) for not updating any of my stories sooner is that my little brother decided to break the wireless internet adapter for the computer so even if I had finished the chapter, I couldn't update the story until we got the new adapter because my phone is like "Bleh, you can't update on me" and it's just horrible.**_

 _ **But one thing my phone does let me do, is see how many favourites and follows (but not views, fudge my life) I have so I thank all of you who have recently favourited and followed this story. And me, as I got one new follower. So yay!**_

 _ **I also decided what I'm going to do for the Triwizard Tournament as I have to fit Tatiana Ariail (who I said in the ninth chapter would become a character of great importance in Harry's Fourth Year and onwards) so, when we get to that point and you notice it's massively different from the book, it's only to fit Tatiana in. That's all. I will be mentioning this again in the chapter before and in he actual chapter but just letting you know in advance.**_

 _ **Anyway. I have Lostprophets playing in the background, a newly written beginning for Chapter 11 in front of me in my new Deathly Hallows notebook (that I got from my brother's girlfriend for Christmas) and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone laying open underneath it. So without further ado...**_

 _ **...I give you, Chapter 11: Halloween...**_

 _ **UPDATE: The second reason is now invalid. We have a new wireless internet adapter so it's no problem updating on the family computer. However, for my birthday in February, I got a laptop. I figured it would be much easier to write up chapters on my laptop than on the computer, so I transferred all my files onto a memory stick and then from the memory stick to the laptop. Now, they were full files on the computer and on the memory stick. There was no problem with them. However, when I transferred them onto the laptop, they didn't code properly. Meaning that I lost all my files. Pictures, audio and video files, they were fine. I didn't lose them. But all the documents, powerpoints, spreadsheets, gone. There were only fragmented pieces of what was originally there. So now I'm having to rewrite everything. And I can't get on the computer all the time, so that's why this took so long. I apologise for how long this is taking but please do not give up on this story. The views and reviews (what little there are) that I get for this are what keeps me going.**_

 _ **And when it comes to my brain, writer's block is a common thing.**_

* * *

" _Do not just seek happiness for yourself. Seek happiness for all. Through kindness. Through mercy." ~ Book ~ Wide Awake by David Levithan_

* * *

No matter what he tried, Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory, where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch pitch where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his dinner that evening, so quickly that Lissa was worried he'd choke, without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with his three friends to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow." Lila and Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. Lissa was kneeling on the floor next to Harry, resting her chin on the bed and staring at the broom in admiration. Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle. It had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and _Nimbus Two Thousand_ written in gold near the top.

"It's beautiful." Lila whispered. Lissa nodded.

"You're going to be the best Seeker I know on this broom Harry, and even if you no longer have the broom you'll still be the best Seeker I know. Because whatever broom you have, good or bad, you'll still have more skill than any Seeker ever will. The youngest Seeker in a century. Only the best and most skilful player could achieve that." Lissa said softly, blushing lightly. Harry blushed himself and looked down at her. She only smiled, her soft light blue eyes suddenly changing colour to a light blue-green. But Lissa didn't notice it. Or Harry's confused expression.

* * *

Ali sighed, dropping her quill onto the parchment in front of her, running a hand through her loose silvery white blonde hair. Her dark sapphire/blue-black eyes scanning the elegant cursive writing that filled half the parchment. She groaned, finishing her sentence before once again putting the tawny owl feather quill, which had been made from a feather her own owl had given, back down on the parchment and placing her head in her hands, exhaling softly. She had to finish an eleven foot essay for Snape, who had (like she had expected) given her an extra three foot for her essay than everyone else. Leaving them to have an eight foot essay on the theory of Wolfsbane and her an eleven foot essay on the properties of Wolfsbane. Yet she was only five feet and six inches through. It was five in the morning on Halloween. She had woken from a nightmare in the middle of the night and desperately didn't want to go back to sleep. But her mind was still half asleep, making it hard to do her homework. The only thing distracting her mind. Half the sentences of the essay already made no sense, even to her. She closed her eyes, winding her curls around her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Holly..." she whispered.

* * *

 _She stumbled back from the scene. Her. A small three year old innocent girl who had no idea she did anything wrong in befriending that little girl with the silky, messy copper coloured hair and golden eyes; freckles dusting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her fringe completely obscuring her right eye._

 _But she did befriend that girl. And in the end, she was the cause of the little girl's death. And soon to be the cause of the deaths of her father and her uncle. She could still hear the dying cry of her best friend. "Thank you Ali.". A thank you for being a great friend. But Ali wasn't a great friend. If she was, Holly would be alive._

 _Her dark brown eyes widened as Holly's father, Fabian Prewett, ran towards her, picking her up. Amidst the spells flying everywhere, he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. The small girl deserved to live, even if he or Holly or Gideon didn't. To make a better world for Wizards and Witches everywhere. She had to live. She had to meet Harry Potter. She had to stop her father._

 _All Ali saw was a bright red flash before Fabian and herself went tumbling towards the ground. Ali's impact on the ground from the height of Fabian's arms was enough to make her see double, and she could feel the slow trickle of blood down the side of her face from where she hit her head on a sharp rock. Her small, pristine white dress was stained scarlet with blood. Blood was spattered all over her, staining her dress, leaving large drops on her face, clotting her hair together. She opened her eyes and screamed at the sight. She had fallen out of Fabian's arms during the fall but it had all happened so fast that she didn't realise it. Fabian was lying a few feet from her, a massive gash in his side. She tried to crawl to him, hoping to heal him enough so that he wouldn't die, but as soon as she lifted her head, the pain in her head intensified and she almost blacked out. She would've been too late anyway, even if she could move. The light was already fading from his warm brown eyes that would remind her later self so much of Fred, but he managed to flash her a weak smile and coughed, blood bubbling at his lips._

" _Live long Ali...Live to see the prophecy through..." he whispered to her, but she didn't hear him over her screaming as Lucius Malfoy ran over, grabbed her and roughly carried her away from the scene, the light finally disappearing from Fabian's eyes and becoming two blank brown orbs. Ali didn't have to look at his body to know Gideon suffered the same fate. A burst of anger and hatred shot through the small girl and she kicked and punched and screamed at the Malfoy, but he just hit her round the back of the head. She felt a sharp stab of intense pain that made her screams louder, until they were abruptly cut off as she blacked out..._

Ali's eyes snapped open, she had fallen asleep. And by the sunlight filtering in from the window. It was at least 4 hours later. She was laying down on the couch, a blanket covering her. On the table she noticed that there laid a fresh roll of parchment on which had on a rewritten form of her essay, or what she currently had, in an elegant cursive writing that although was not her own, it was familiar and closely similar to hers. The third thing she noticed was the hand gently stroking her curls from her face. Soft, gentle, pale violinist fingers. She turned her head, her blue-black eyes locking with Lodi's silvery grey eyes, noticing for the first time ever that they had a hint of blue in them, that was plainly noticeable. If you looked hard enough that is. His eyes were filled with concern and a special loving fondness he saved for her.

"Are you okay Ali?" he whispered, still stroking her curls, his gentle fingers calming her. They had such a close, loving friendship that most people thought they were dating. But everyone who knew them knew that Lodi wasn't interested in her. Nor was she interested in Lodi. They were just more comfortable with each other than anyone else. They grew up together. Secretly.

"I'm fine. What's the time?" Ali asked, gently taking his hand and sitting up.

"I don't know," he cracked a smile at her and she smiled back, despite trying to glare at him, "But it's first lesson now." Ali's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Don't worry. It's McGonagall. You know she loves you. Aries and Sari would have told her where we were and what happened." Lodi reassured, gently pushing the silvery white blonde haired girl back down.

"What DID happen?" Ali asked, perplexed.

"You had a nightmare. Fell off the couch, fainted. Sari came down, found you, then went and got me before running off for Madam Pomfrey. She said you'd be fine, thank Rowena, and then she sent Aries and Sari off to class and told me that she wouldn't take you to the hospital wing if I stayed with you till you woke up. You've been out for at least 2 hours," he paused for a moment before his eyes brightened as if he remembered something, "Oh, and Madam Pomfrey told me to tell you that you need to take this. It's a basic healing potion. Apparently you slammed your head on the table when you fainted." he said, holding out a vial of cloudy potion for her to take. Ali nodded, tipping the contents down her throat, shuddering at the taste. She looked at the table in front of the couch she was sitting on, spotting the few drops of scarlet blood on the edge just as she felt a small cut on her head close up. Lodi conjured up a wet cloth before dabbing at her hairline. When he pulled back, the cloth was stained with the remnants of dried blood.

"There. Your hair's perfect again." he murmured.

"Can we go to class now?" Ali asked softly, reaching for the rewritten form of her essay. No doubt redone by Lodi.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lodi asked, biting his lip in concern and stroking her curls once more.

"I'm perfectly fine." she reassured, gently taking his hand and holding it in hers.

"Dizzy?" he asked, softly rubbing her knuckles.

"Nope." she replied with a smile.

"Nauseous?" he, once again, asked.

"Nada." Ali narrowed her eyes, daring him to ask her another question. Lodi looked at her for a moment before holding out a hand for her, which she took. He wasn't taking chances today.

"Then we can go." Lodi helped her stand up before releasing her hand and opening the common room door for her. Ali smiled and nodded at him before walking out and down to her class. Lodi following close behind.

* * *

Lila sighed, watching Ron try to levitate his feather secretly, even though Flitwick was still talking to the class.

"Look, Ronald, my brother isn't even allowed to practice magic at home meaning I've never seen this spell performed, yet I KNOW you're doing it wrong"

"Shut up, and don't call me Ronald." Ron muttered. The two of them were currently sitting side by side in Charms. They were practising the Levitating Charm and had been placed into pairs. Harry was placed with Seamus Finnegan, which Harry was glad of because Neville had been trying to catch his eye, on the next table from Lissa, who was paired with Hermione. On the table next to them, were Lila and Ron. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other with Lila next to her cousin Silvio Black. Lissa was next to Harry. The raven haired boy didn't even want to think of what would happen with Hermione, Lila, Lissa and Ron all sitting together. Hermione bullied Lissa, to whom Lila was really protective of, Ron hated Hermione, Hermione hated the three of them and Lila had a vengeance out for Hermione. Lissa was just stuck in the middle, unsure of what to do. Harry worried for her sometimes.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, perched on top of his pile of books as usual, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words probably is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest!" he winked at Lissa and Lila, who had eventually kicked Ron in the leg to stop his tries to make his feather fly.

In all reality, it was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just laid on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat. Lissa and Hermione were doing considerably better. Hermione hadn't tried to cast the spell yet, but Lissa was managing to lift it a few centimetres off of the desk, Hermione nodding approvingly, as if saying that Lissa's movement and incantation were perfect, she just lacked the belief and willpower in herself to make it fly. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck even now. Lila just sat there bored, twirling her wand in her hand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped, making Lissa pause and look up at them, curiously. She hadn't noticed Hermione turn her attention from her to Ron. "It's Wing- _gar-_ dium Levi- _o-_ sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever." Lila snarled. Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Lissa watched in admiration as their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping, though he was a little disappointed that it wasn't Lissa or Lila, "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Lissa bit her lip, and tugged on Hermione's robe sleeve.

"What Riddle?" Hermione snapped and Lila tensed in her seat, like a lion ready to pounce. But Lissa just looked up at her with wide kind light blue eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you would be willing to teach me how to do that." she whispered. Hermione was taken aback. She had expected a snarly remark about being a bossy know-it-all from the small girl. Instead, she was asked to help the girl that every teacher adored and expected to the best of their class, the girl with the sister who beat a sixth year in a Wizard Duel in her second year, the girl with the sister who the best in her year - known throughout Hogwarts as the smartest student and strongest student to pass through the doors. Hermione had bullied this small girl, yet Lissa still asked her to help. She suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt in her stomach at how she had treated the Riddle.

"Sure. Melissa. I would love to help you." she said with a nod. Lissa smiled slightly.

"It's Lissa."

"Lissa."Hermione repeated, smiling back at the girl. Lila relaxed and became suddenly bored again and Harry gently took Lissa's hand under the table.

"Well done." he whispered to her, "A truer Gryffindor if I ever saw one." Lissa blushed softly.

"Thank you." she whispered back.

* * *

By the time Lissa had reached the Great Hall for the feast, she was feeling very worried. She had ignored Ron for the entire afternoon for what he said about Hermione, and she couldn't find the girl anywhere. Hermione hadn't shown up for any of their other classes either. Or even for lunch. That worried Lissa quite a bit more. Harry, Ron, Lila and Lissa had overheard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown on their way down that Hermione was crying in the toilets and wanted to be left well alone. Lissa wanted to go find her, but Lila stopped her. Ron was starting to feel guilty, and it didn't help that Lissa and Lila keep sending death glares at him every five seconds - for such a shy, quiet girl, she had a hell of a death glare - but that all dissipated when they entered the Great Hall and saw the decorations.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Lissa and the others sat down at the end of the Gryffindor Table, closest to the Great Hall door. The door opened again just as they sat down and a small group of Ravenclaw students filed in. The first two had back long brown-blonde hair and light skin, their eyes a firm grey-blue. They looked to be about third year. The one on the left had straight hair and eyes more grey than blue, Sari Malfoy. The one on the right had wavy hair and eyes more blue than grey, Aries Malfoy. Behind them were three more people. A French-Italian looking third year girl with beautiful olive skin. Her eyes were mismatched; one a bright neon green, the other a darker jade green. Her hair fell in curls to her mid-back and was white blonde, but not as pale as Ali's. She was Tatiana Ariail. Speaking of the elder silvery blonde haired Riddle girl, she was one of the other two people behind the Malfoy twins. But she was being carried in on the back of a boy with blue-black hair and silvery grey eyes with a hint of blue.

"This is why people think they're dating!" Lila exclaimed as Ali bent her head down to whisper something in Lodi's ear. The blue-black haired boy grinned and carried her over to the table before setting her down on her feet. Ali smiled up at him before she sat down with Lodi sitting down next to her.

* * *

Ali sat at the end of the Ravenclaw Table laughing with her friends as they pulled scary faces at her, Lodi and Tatiana, before Tatiana left to sit further down the table in order to stare at a cute boy she met that year on the train that is. One of Aries' faces made Lodi scream slightly and fall back off of the bench, which then made Ali break into even harder laughter. Fred watched them from the Gryffindor Table as Ali tried to pull Lodi back up, only for both of them to laugh loudly when Lodi intentionally ended up pulling her off of the table and onto the floor next to him. He had been slightly worried when neither his best friend or his new found, old childhood friend Ali (wait - did he just say friend?) hadn't shown up for class until about half an hour into the lesson. Neither of them offered any explanation to the two Weasleys as to why they were late. Or as to why Ali was paler than usual and shaken up and as to why Lodi looked slightly grim. And neither Weasley brother asked.

"They're awfully close in friendship, don't you think?" Fred asked, momentarily looking at George. Said redhead shrugged and swallowed his bacon before looking at Fred.

"So? Their parents were close friends. Well Lodi's father and Ali's mother at least. They grew up together for a short period of time." he replied calmly, not thinking much of the question at the moment.

"Well, wouldn't Lodi tell us if he liked her? More than a friend at least?" Fred asked again, trying to stay as vague as possible. George frowned a little at the nature of the question, but didn't comment on it. A little flower of realisation was beginning to bloom in the corners of his mind however.

"Whoever said he did? He doesn't Fred. And you know that. What's with the onslaught of questions anyway?"

"I suppose your right. And there's no reason. I'm just curious that's all." Fred replied, trying to keep his intentions vague once again. George looked down at his plate before looking up at the laughing silvery white blonde haired girl who was currently being pulled back onto the bench by Lodi. He was silent for a moment, not looking away from her when he finally spoke in a calm tone.

"If you like her, just tell her. Don't go asking me questions." Fred stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't like her! She's a Riddle!"

"And again with the prejudice. Are we still on that topic? I thought that verbal beat down Lodi gave you was enough to see reason." George retorted, turning to look at his twin sharply. Fred just stared back at him.

"I may be on okay terms with her now, but I don't consider her my friend Gred. And I never will." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever you say Forge." George muttered with a sigh, quiet enough that Fred didn't hear a word.

* * *

Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when the Great Hall doors swung open once again and Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, even Ali stared despite finding it hard to, knowing what was under that turban. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor slumped against the table and gasped: "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." then fainted. There was an uproar. Ali's eyes widened and she was frozen in place. Aries and Sari gripped each other's hands so tightly that their knuckles were white. Tatiana, who was now sitting a few seats away, previously staring at the cute third year boy she liked called Skye, snapped to attention, her eyes widening. Although she was looking fearful, her eyes were also very confused. Lodi was gently trying to shake Ali out of her fear and back into reality, George ran over to try and help him. Eventually it was the several purple firecrackers exploding from Professor Dumbledore's wand that snapped Ali to reality and to bring silence to the hall.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was in his element. Ali stood up quickly, forcing George to return to his own house, insisting that she was fine. She also forced Lodi towards the ever growing neatly filed line of Ravenclaw students heading out the hall. Lodi didn't resist, but he didn't go straight away.

"Ali! If you find Lila, look after her for me. Make sure she gets to her common room." he called to her as she pushed through the crowd of students moving to head out the hall. She paused and looked back at him, nodding in acknowledgement of what he said and in response that she would. Lodi nodded back at her and joined the line leading out which left Ali to turn back around and push through the crowd again. She had a small muggleborn girl to find. As she searched the crowd of Ravenclaw students, she directed the first years towards the prefects, feeling a pang of guilt every time she did.

' _This is all my father's fault,'_ Ali thought as she pushed through a crowd of terrified first and second years. Tatiana was standing a few feet away, looking thoroughly terrified. Ali quickly made her way over, shaking the girl from her fear.

"Ali! Thank Rowena, what's happening?" she asked, her voice laced with a noticeable French accent. As a muggleborn, she didn't know much. She didn't know about the danger trolls held with them.

"Listen Tatiana, trolls are dangerous. Especially fully grown mountain trolls. Which is what this troll is-" Ali started before Tatiana cut her off.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Either way, you need to get to the common room. The prefects will take you and the rest of our year." Ali explained quickly.

"What about you?" Tatiana asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"I've got to find my sister." was all Ali said in reply before running off, towards the mass of Gryffindor students. In next to no time, she had hunted out Fred and George.

"George! Have you seen Lissa?" she asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice and trying to stay calm. George turned to face her when he heard her voice, nodding, feeling a little relieved as well when he saw a look of relief wash over her face.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"I saw her back there with Harry, Ron and Lila." he answered, pointing behind him.

"Thank you!" Ali called over her shoulder as she ran off.

* * *

"Ali!" Lissa exclaimed as her sister reached them, "You should be with the Ravenclaws."

"I know, I'll join them in a second. I needed to make sure you make it back to Gryffindor Tower safely. And Lila, I owe Lodi that."

"Ali, you owe my brother nothing." Lila said, and Harry was surprised to hear a fondness in Lila's voice. But then, this was Ali. It was impossible not to be fond with her. Plus, Ali was someone Lila knew since her birth.

"I owe him more than you can possibly fathom, Lila," Ali smiled softly, the smile a little sad. She pushed the raven haired girl gently towards the milling group of Gryffindor students, along with her sister and the two boys, "Come on, we better get going before we lose them."

* * *

"Guys! Wait!" Lissa exclaimed out of nowhere as they climbed the marble staircase, pausing them at the top.

"What is it Lissa?" Lila asked, automatically worried that there was something wrong with the girl.

"I've just thought - Hermione." she explained.

"What about her?" Ali asked, perplexed, oblivious to what happened earlier that day. She hadn't been listening when Matthew told her during the lesson after. She was too busy passing notes to Lodi.

"She doesn't know about the troll. Something happened after Charms that made her upset so she locked herself in the girls' toilets." Harry explained. Ron bit his lip in slight guilt and Lissa shot him a dark glare, her eyes narrowed at him as she stared.

"Oh, all right!" he snapped, giving into the dark looks Lissa was giving him. As soon as he said that, Lissa's glare disappeared and she smiled smugly. Blackmail was a good method sometimes, "But Percy'd better not see us."

"I think not, Ronald Weasley," Ali said, glaring at him instead this time, "You are going straight to your common room. All of you are."

"Fine by me." Lila muttered, Ron nodded in agreement.

Lissa exhaled softly, her eyes fluttering closed before opening again, as if she was mentally encouraging herself to do what she was about to do, "You know I'd hate to go against you Ali, but I have to help her." she said, her light blue eyes pleading but determined.

"Me too." Harry said, nodding at Lissa. Ali looked at them for a moment, tapping her foot lightly.

"Fine, but I'm going with you both. So you don't get yourselves killed."

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen."

"It's a troll Lissa. And you and I both know who let it in," Ali's eyes darkened and Lissa fell silent, avoiding her eyes, "Come on, the sooner we save her, the quicker we get back to our common rooms and the quicker we get back to our common rooms, the sooner we avoid trouble." And with that, Lissa and Harry nodded, turning to Ron and Lila.

"They're not coming with us." Ali said immediately.

"Why not?" Lissa asked, slightly annoyed.

"I promised Lodi I'd make sure Lila gets back to the common room and make sure she's safe. Letting her fight a fully grown mountain troll is suicidal, I can't even believe I'm letting YOU do it, that means that fighting a troll goes against my promise to Lodi, and he has helped me in things that I can never tell you. So going against that promise is the last thing I will do. Ever. And I couldn't protect Ho-her so I will do all that I can to protect Ron. They're going back to the common room." Ali internally cringed at her slip-up, but it didn't look like the four first-years picked up on it. Lissa looked a little sceptic about it. But didn't question it. Only narrowed her eyes.

"I know this may sound cruel, but you owe nothing to anyone from the Weasley family after how Percy, Fred, George, Cadence and Andrea treated you. Edward was pretty much the only decent one, by the way you would talk about them all." The other four with her looked at her shocked. Harry, Ron and Lila were about as used to this side of Lissa as Ali was, "So, I understand that you owe it Lodi to make sure Lila's safe and again, this may sound cruel, to both you and Ron, but you owe nothing to Ron's family to make sure Ron's safe. If you won't let Lila tag along, let Ron." Ali stared down at her sister, chewing her lower lip in thought. What seemed like several minutes, but was actually about two seconds, passed before Ali sighed and rubbed at her blue-black eyes.

"Fine. But the three of you have to do exactly what I say. Got me?" The three in question nodded before turning to Lila.

"It sucks that I'm always missing out on the fun. But Lodi would probably have my head if I tagged along," Lila shrugged lightly, "Good luck guys. I'll wait up for you. Hopefully. Feel free to punch me if I'm asleep by the time you get back. And if you see Percy, send him my love through a hex. I hated him anyway." And with that, Lila grinned at them before turning around and running off to catch up with the rest of her house.

"Okay, let's go." Ali said, beginning to run back down the marble staircase. The trio of first-year Gryffindors glanced at each other once and then at Lila's retreating back, watching until she disappeared up one of the staircases. Once she was gone, they turned back around and followed after Ali.

It took the three Gryffindors a few moments to catch up with the Ravenclaw third year (she was, in all honesty, quite fast), but they finally managed it. By the time they did, they had reached a crowd of confused Hufflepuff students going the opposite direction that the Gryffindor students had been going. Following Ali's lead, they joined the Hufflepuffs, slipped down a deserted side corridor and raced down the halls towards the girls' toilets.

Turning the corner of the previous hallway they had been in, they found themselves in a nearly identical corridor. The only difference was a large stone griffin to one side of the corridor. The quartet of students were all ready to head down the corner where a noise behind made them freeze in fear.

Footsteps.  
Coming in their direction.  
Ali was so ready to hex the three students if they got caught.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys. I know I said that I would have this chapter as a full chapter. But with my muse playing up, it was becoming difficult. And then I still have other fanfictions to start and even more to finish chapters for.**_

 _ **So this is only part one. And I promise, I will get part two for you as soon as I can. Hopefully I can get quite a bit done over the weekend. If I get my homework done as soon as possible that is.**_

 _ **Anyway, keep shipping little Universers.**_

 _ **~ VenomArcher**_

 _ **P.S: ALSO, 3000 VIEWS! YES!**_

 _ **A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS DECIDED TO READ THIS.**_

 _ **AND TO ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES.**_

 _ **COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE MILK TO ALL OF YOU!**_


	14. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
